Unpredictable Love An Imprints Story
by Daydreamer-Lennie
Summary: Faye is a fun-loving but shy english girl new to La Push,she meets Seth and along the way has a few stumples. will it be disasterous or will it be Unpredictable Love? first fanfic xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Well, this is going to be interesting.**

My name is Faye Chambers I am 15 years old, obsessed with sports and reading (an odd mixture, I know). I live (_correction) lived_ in a small, crummy but loveable town called Stratford in England. I'm about 5 ft 6 in tall with mid-back length blondy-brown wavy/curly hair with on strip of ginger on the left side of my head. I have hazel eyes, several freckles over my nose and stupidly red lips. I am quite pale but that's what to be expected as I'm from England.

" I'm going to miss you Faye!" my teary eyed sniffling best friends called Courtney and Becky blubbered.

"I'm going to miss you too!" I replied using all my strength not to breakdown right there. I launched myself onto them hugging both of them so tightly I was sure they couldn't breath.

" Make sure you ring me at least twice a week and text me loads!" Courtney sobbed into my hair

" I will I promise!" I said back no longer able to contain my tears.

" Faye, we have to go or we'll miss our flight!" my dad yelled out of the window of the silver Volvo my dad owns.

" Bye Courtney, bye Becky"

" Bye Faye!" with that I gave them a feeble smile and one last brief hug then ran to the back left seat and sulked.

We got to the airport with 2 and a half-hours extra time because my dad said quote " we need to leave this early so we miss all the traffic". It was swift moving traffic with barely any stops for the entire journey!

I am the middle child. Some say the trouble child, others say the one in need of the most care. Anyway I am a victim of my other two sisters ganging up on me because I'm different.

I'm a phenomenon in my family, a genetic throwback. Everyone else in my family had/ has straight thin white blonde hair, pale lips and either green or blue eyes.

I am completely different so my siblings pick me on but hey being picked on is the story of my life.

We got through customs and airport security in half an hour so we had about 2 hours to kill. I decided to go and raid WH Smith's and see if they had any decent books in. I browsed the shelves for about 10 minutes hoping for a miracle but just my luck, they had the smallest collection of books I have ever seen, it was all magazines and sweets.

I stormed out of the shop and pulled out my abused but loved copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and started to get lost in the fantasy world, which I dream about belonging to. I wouldn't admit it out loud but I am probably one of the biggest Harry Potter fans in the world. Hmm and I wonder why I got bullied at my old school.

I had just got to the part when they meet professor Lupin one of my favourite parts of the book when I heard my mum call my name in a frantic tone.

"Faye? Faye where are you?! They just called our flight for boarding!"

"Mum, I'm here! One sec!" I shouted back stuffing my book in my carry-on luggage bag slinging it over my shoulder and shuffling to where the rest of my family stood.

My family and I went through the gate and sat on the plane. We were some of the first people on. It all went by hazily for me though because after being withdrawn abruptly from my reading I hadn't adjusted to normal life yet and was still fantasising about what it would be like do rendezvous with mythical creatures and have your life turned around by it.

There was a safety briefing about what to do in the event of a crash but I wasn't listening properly so if we do crash I will probably die.

"_Oh cheery thoughts Faye" _my inner voice said while I was contemplating death

" Shut up!" I said back in my head. This was another issue about me, I had arguments inside my head although once it kind of escaped my head and I started to battle with my brain in one of my Maths lessons. That was a turning point in my school life. I didn't know it was possible to be bullied more than I already was.

"Ladies and Gentleman now that you have had your safety briefing, please prepare for take off which will take place in 5 minutes." A mans voice said through the intercom.

"Faye?" my big sister said in a tone that I hadn't heard in a while- kindness.

" Yeah?"

"Do you want a sweet to suck on take-off? I know it hurts your ears when we go up." she said in a sweet voice

" Yes thanks, Haley." I said a bit put out at my older sister's odd behaviour. I took the sherbet lemon of her and replied with a timid smile. I then settled down in my chair waiting for talk-off.

When the plane finally took off I sucked my sweet as hard as I could to avoid my ears popping but it didn't really work so in the words of my best friend in England Courtney " Epic Failure!"

This reference bought a wave of happiness and sadness at the same time knowing that she can still make me smile even though she isn't here, but also that I won't see her again for a very long time and we might not be that close when I go to visit her.

My family didn't really disturb me on the plane. My parents knew that I had just recently found a comfortable group of friends and that I was starting to settle but they had to take this opportunity as they were higher paying jobs for both of them in the same hospital which they deemed a miracle. I deemed it as Sod's Law.

I watched the films on the plane, the only decent one was Cheaper by the Dozen so I watched that twice then decided to go back in to the fantasy world of Harry Potter. It seemed like only 10 minutes later the man on the intercom was saying "We will be arriving in Seattle shortly please prepare yourself for the landing."

I put my book and favourite means of escape from my hectic and now probably even more rubbish life in to my tatty favourite shoulder bag. It's black and can fit an A4 piece of paper in, it has a multicoloured stars on it. It is also covered in my badges. I'm also slightly obsessed when it comes to badges as well.

When we landed I was again greeted by the painful ear-popping common in plane rides. We got of the plane and went through security again. My patience was wearing thin.

My little sister Alex looked half-dead as we all slumped through the terminal waiting to get out of the airport.

We went to pick up our rent car as our big black Ford and small green Volkswagen are back home in England waiting to be transferred over. I was glad that the queue wasn't long because I just wanted to get this whole thing finished and get settled in.

When we got to our rented red Chevrolet we opened the boot and threw our suitcases in. It was a miracle that they all fitted! My dad took his place on the drivers side my mum in the passenger seat, me on the left side at the back, 12 year old Alex in the middle and 17 year old Haley on the right. Well… this is going to be a fun 4-hour drive to La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Old houses

" Faye…Faye? Get up, were here!"

I opened my eyes groggily to my mum's face inches from mine.

"Oh right." I said trying to wake up and make sense of what's happening " mum…I'll get my stuff out the boot." I dragged myself round to the open boot and pulled out my cloudy suitcase that I had taken on several school trips and was covered in stickers from where I had been: France, Italy, Belgium, Florida.

I sighed at the memories. Then pulled out my black duffel bag and pulled them towards the bricked house that was to shelter me while I endure the torture that my parents I swear are trying to put me though.

I went through the brown door while shoving my bags into the average sized hall. _One deep breath Faye…_ I told my self. I did what I was told and took a deep breath. I walked slowly over to the staircase.

I shook my head and then proceeded to climb the staircase, the 8th step (yes I counted, I'm a very sad person) creaked. This place at least had some character with the creaking step and beams across the ceiling.

I wouldn't admit this too anyone but I was a sucker for old houses and old places and last but not least old fashioned love stories. This old house that is now my home gave me hope that things my turn out ok. Although be it little hope, it was hope non-the least.

I finished climbing the stairs and looked at the surprisingly large landing, my two sister's suitcases were left outside two doors, which I'm guessing are now their rooms. I inhaled deeply and stepped towards the first of the two remaining rooms. Just my luck… the box room. Well I suppose I have to expect that. At my old house in England I had the box room.

It was always messy, clothes and books everywhere! I had a single bed, a bedside table and a chest of drawers. My room was too small for a wardrobe. I had a reading light at the end of my bed, it was used frequently. To the left of my bed I had a starlight, but my favourite lights were the string of football lights around the edge of my ceiling. I also had glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Hmmm I used to want to be an astronaut. I went through a phase when I was obsessed with space.

Well I have to have a positive outlook now, at least I will be used to the rain, as England's weather was always unpredictable and usually rained. I dumped my suitcases at the door and wandered in to my new sanctuary.

It was bigger than my old room, that's always a bonus. The big stuff from my old house e.g. sofa's, bed's etc. had been sent over here last week so I already had my bed and chest of drawers in here. That made me feel a bit better. I sat on my bed, which in my opinion is the comfiest bed in the world and started to think about what I'll have to do in two days when I start at school.

In England I was in Year 11, my dad explained what the equivalent of what that is here in America. I didn't listen. I think I'm a Sophomore , I know I'm in high school. So is my big sister. Poor little Alex is going to have to go to school without one of us there. I felt a twang of guilt but then suddenly lost it remembering Alex's scary ease at finding friends. Yeah you guessed she was popular back in England, I have a feeling it's not going to be too much different here.

"Faye!" my dad shouted from what I'm going to guess is the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted surprising myself with how cheery I sounded.

I walked downstairs to see the rest of my family sitting in the living room where the furniture had already been set out.

" Yep, what did you want, cus I'm tired from the flight and was going to try to sleep the jet lag of before school starts?" I babbled quickly.

" Oh, just checking that you got to your room ok." My mum replied, I turned on my heel when my mum said " before you go to sleep empty as much of your suitcases into your chest of drawers so you don't have to do much tomorrow."

"Ok mum, thanks" I answered before going back to my new room.

I did as I was told and unpacked as many clothes as I could and put them in the chest of drawers. I found a pair of pyjamas and collapsed onto my bed without brushing my teeth or hair, which is something that I do religiously, exhausted from the days activities.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. They will be longer later on.**

**Love you Lennie! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- OMG, those eyes!**

I woke to the sounds Alex singing. As much as I loved her she knows I'm not a morning person and that I get grumpy when woken up before I want to. I marched down the stairs to see her plugged into her Ipod singing and dancing crazily along to Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight no matter how early it was, I glance at the clock on the wall I think my dad probably put up. I walked through to what I presumed was the kitchen, as I was too tired to look round the house last night. I was shocked to see that it had mugs on the hooks and our pot full of mixing spoons on the side. How late had my parents stayed up turning this into a home. I opened a cupboard to find the bowls and plates in there.

Wow, my parents had outdone themselves. I finally found some cereal and made myself some. I walked into what I perceived to be the dining room to discover our dining room table. I knew better than too be shocked to see it there but I was astounded by how much of a home this already felt.

The rest of my family in including my disgruntled older sibling Haley was up by 10.30am and we were all settling in. I was sitting there watching some show on the Disney Channel that Alex at found, I wasn't really paying attention to the tv, more to the fact that I start school tomorrow and that I have no hope of making friends.

_Ding-Dong_. The doorbell. "I'll get it!" I shouted walking to where the front door was, thank god I changed into proper clothing rather than my pyjamas. I opened the door to reveal three shockingly tall, nearly approaching 7ft men who looked very muscley.

"Hey,, my name is Sam, Sam Uley. I thought we would come and introduce ourselves to you and your family " The tallest one of the three said.

"Uhh… Hi, I'm Faye Chambers umm the rest of my family are inside, would you like to come in?" I asked my voice sounding surprisingly confident.

"Sure." Sam said leading the way into the house.

" Mum, Dad, these guys live on the reservation and wanted to introduce themselves."

" Oh hello" my mum said when they walked through to the living room.

" This is Jacob." Pointing to his left " and Seth" he introduced. I stopped listening to the rest of the conversation when my eyes met Seth's.

He had the most gorgeous caramel coloured eyes, which smouldered, as he looked down at me. They contrasted perfectly with his dark tanned skin. His hair was jet black and was kind of shaggy. I had never seen someone so beautiful! The moment I thought that I felt my face begin to flush. But I couldn't look away. I continued to gaze into his perfect eyes for I don't know how long, seconds, hours, days. Time lost it's meaning. Nothing mattered anymore, not my family, not school. I forgot that I was in my living room and that my family were probably thinking what on earth is happening to me. I was fine and caught up in the intensity of Seth's gaze until it was broken.

Suddenly Sam's hand was on Seth's shoulder. " Come on Seth, time to go" He turned to me " Nice to meet you Faye."

" You too" I said back " bye Jacob, bye Seth." I said again shocked at the confidence of my voice.

At the sound of his name Seth produced a breathtaking smile but was then dragged out of my house by Sam. Well errr that was eventful. I just met a mortal God and I gaped at him. How stupid can I get?

" See, this is going to be a friendly neighbourhood! Look how they came and introduced themselves." My mum said sounding pleased.

" Oh my God, that Jacob guy was hot." Stated my one-track minded older sibling.

"Mmmm…" was all I could reply. I was still thinking about that little slice heaven that just walked out my door. My Seth! OH MY GOD! I just called someone I just met mine. What the hell is wrong with me?! There were butterflies in my stomach from just thinking about him. I sat back down next to Alex thinking about how stupid I must have looked. I couldn't get him out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I sat there for about an hour staring blankly at the tv screen.

Oh boy. I am in too deep already, I have to stop now. Hmmm, I'm going to have to go for a walk to clear my head.

"Mum…I'm going for a walk, I'll have my phone on me if you need me!" I shouted not having a clue where my mum was.

" Ok hun, don't be too late!"

"Ok, bye!" I shouted as I headed out the door. Wow, it wasn't raining, I wandered aimlessly for a while fantasising about Seth.

_Jesus Faye! Pull yourself together. You just met the guy. He's probably much too old for you and won't remember your name and isn't that interested in you._

"Shut up" I grumbled quietly to myself. In my head I answered " I can dream can't I?"

_You're going to fall to deep and not be able to recover. Just don't let your imagination run too wild._

"Not going to happen." I replied. I sighed and looked down at my favourite shoes: my black high top Converse. Oh crap, I only just realised that I don't know where I'm going as I've never been here before. _Oh well done Faye. You deserve a medal for this stupidity. _

I guess I'll just have to keep walking, I turned a corner and saw a beach. Maybe someone there knows how to get back to my house I started to walk quicker to the beach looking down self-consciously until I walked straight into something abnormally warm.

"Faye?" Seth said before I could catch my breath

"Uh, yeah, hi Seth!" I said with enthusiasm in my voice.

" You ok? You look a bit lost." He asked his voice filled with concern

"Ha" I chuckled " How'd you guess?" I asked stunned by my confidence why do I feel so comfortable around him. I've just met him and I can't talk this casually with someone I've known for years.

" Considering you're walking around aimlessly and you're new to this place it's not hard to miss." He concluded with a full-blown smile.

I finally looked up at him full in the face and got lost again by the passion and fire in his beautiful caramel eyes. My face was heating up again. God this is embarrassing.

" You want to hang out this afternoon, I'll show you round the rez and shortcuts back to your house?" he enquired with a grin on his face.

" uhh" _say something you idiot_ " yeah, that would be great" I replied astounded to find a genuine smile plastered on my face. Maybe La push wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- No Way!?**

" So what school will you be going to?" Seth asked with an eager edge to his voice.

I turned to look up at him and well lets just say I nearly drooled. " Um, La Push High School."

"Ah awesome, I go there, what year will you be in?" He asked again.

" I don't know what it's called but in the first year." I answered back trying not to sound stupid. I don't think it worked. He hung his head and started to chuckle.

" I'm in the year above you." He stated after laughing at my stupidity.

" You're kidding, you're 15?!" I asked astonished by this fact

" I recently turned 16 but yes I'm being truthfully honest. Scouts honour." He said raising is hand. His eyes bearing down on mine with such passion that I'm surprised I didn't pass out.

" So, whereabouts in England did you used to live" he said in his gorgeous voice

" Um, do you know where London is?" he nodded " About 1 hour and a half south from there is where I lived, in a small town called Stratford."

" Oh cool, so what are your hobbies?" he asked seeming actually interested

" I like football, I used to play for a team in England, I love reading. I love most sports and generally doing your average teenage things. What is this? 20 questions? I asked attempting to use a light jokey tone.

" You played football?!" he asked with shock on his face

" Oh, I keep forgetting I'm not in England anymore, I played for a girl's soccer team." I answered feeling heat smother my face.

" Oh right, that makes more sense." He said with a cheeky grin " Anyway, what's your favourite colour?"

" Umm, well I like turquoise, black and white. I have always wanted to have turquoise eyes, it would be so cool." I said, why do I feel so at ease this isn't natural.

" I think you're eyes are beautiful and I wouldn't change a thing about you." He said with his eyes on my already bright red face. I felt my face heat up more. Was that even possible?

" Uh, Thanks?" I said, it came out like a question._ Oh, round of applause Faye._

" Anytime" he said producing a perfect smile worthy of a Hollywood actor. I hadn't noticed before how his white teeth are perfect and straight next to his beautiful tanned skin.

I looked to the side but peeked in my peripheral vision and saw his muscles flex. Oh boy he is fit. And gorgeous, and gentlemanlike and perfect.

" Favourite food?" Seth next inquired

" I don't know, I like all junk food, anything really sugary. I have a bit of a sweet tooth." I added with a sheepish grin. He smiled back and I couldn't help but gaze at his ever so handsome face.

" That's good. I like a girl who eats proper meals and is not fussed about calories." He answered with a smirk. Oh my God. Is this happening to timid little geeky Faye?

I hadn't answered but I'm sure I was beetroot red. He continued, " Favourite animal?"

" Dog, I've always wanted one but Alex is afraid of them, Haley doesn't like animals and my parents are rarely home so it wouldn't work." I answered with a sigh

To my surprise he started laughing. " What's so funny that I seemed to miss?" I demanded.

" Nothing" he answered " come on lets go it's getting cold". Right on cue I shivered. He looked down at me concern filling his eyes.

" Faye?" I loved the way he said my name. " Do you want my jacket, you look really cold?"

" No, it's ok, you need it or you'll freeze." I replied. To my surprise he hung his arm over my shoulder and I was instantly heating up. I didn't know if it was from the contact or Seth but I knew it wasn't natural.

" Geez Seth, your really hot!" I said instantly regretting my choice of words.

" Why thank you." He answered grinning down at me and I couldn't help but return the smile.

" I didn't mean it like that, not to say that you're not hot but I'm not saying…" I was stopped by Seth's finger on my mouth.

" Do you know you're really cute when you babble. I regret stopping you now." He said making contact with my eyes.

" Uhh" I couldn't think of anything to say I was mesmerised and captured by the beauty of his handsome and perfect face.

He started to chuckle but didn't say anything, he continued to lead me down a small trail with his arm still draped over my shoulder. I was subconsciously leaning towards him soaking up the heat. I inhaled deeply breathing in his earthy, woodsy smell.

We walked like this for a while, I lost track of time again. Before I knew it we were outside my house. How did we get here? I was having fun with the God named Seth who had his arm over my shoulder.

" Do you want me to walk to school with you tomorrow, and if you want you can sit with me at lunch?" Seth asked taking me by surprise.

" Yes!" I beamed up at him not able to keep my huge smile of my face. " That would be great!"

" Awesome, wanna exchange numbers so I know where to meet you and stuff?" he asked with childlike eagerness.

He reminded me of a puppy. I smiled at my connection thinking about how cute Seth is with his dimpled smile.

We exchanged numbers when we were at the porch of my house. I opened the door thanking him for his help and for his offer tomorrow. He then glanced back at me waving with a big smile on his face. God he's perfect. If only he was mine.

I sighed and walked into the house to be greeted by my parents at the bottom of the stairs with an unpleasant expression on their faces.

" Hey mum, hey dad, sorry. I got lost and ran into Seth who showed me around the reservation and helped me find my way back here. I forgot to ring sorry." I said hoping they could hear the apology in my voice.

" All right Faye, just make sure you ring next time and isn't that Seth boy a bit old for you?" my dad asked his fatherly instincts kicking in.

" What? No he's only just turned 16 and he's only my friend dad" I replied quickly.

I walked swiftly into the kitchen finding a breakfast bar and heading up to my room. " I'm going to turn in early ready for school tomorrow." I shouted from halfway up the stairs.

" Ok honey, night" my mum shouted

" Night!" I shouted back and made my way to my room.

I took my phone out my pocket and I was shocked to find a text from Seth.

Hey, Faye! Would 8.15 be all right for me to meet you tomorrow morning so we can walk to school and be in time for you to see the whole campus before lesson starts?

Seth x

I was so happy that he hadn't forgotten and that he put a kiss on the end of the text that I took over 5 minutes to reply.

Yeah, 8.15 sounds good. How big is the campus? Cus if it's huge I am going to take forever to learn my way around. Thanks for helping me!

Faye x

He replied within a minute

Anytime and I will help you for as long as you need it! Anyway. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good Night!

Seth x

Ok, thank you and goodnight!

Faye x

With that last text I walked into the bathrrom to take a quick and relaxing shower. I set my alarm and drifted of into a peaceful sleep thinking about my blissful day with Seth.

Seth's P.O.V

She is so beautiful, I can't stop thinking about her. Her hair, her accent, which was so sweet, her laugh, her beautiful dark hazel eyes which could capture my attention a million times over and I'd never want to stop looking at them.

I loved the way that she blushed every so often, it contrasted so beautifully with her light skin. When she smiled I could see her white teeth against her very red lips.

All I could think about is how I want to hold her, care for her, kiss her, love her.

My mind was spinning when I decided to text her and organise tomorrow.

I can't believe I just spent nearly an entire day with my perfect girl, other half, my soul mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Alarm clocks

Faye's P.O.V

I woke up late. Great. Stupid, unreliable alarm clock. I could feel my hair was a mane around my face. I glanced at my phone. Only 25 minutes until I meet Seth. Crap!

I grabbed my paddle brush and tugged it roughly through my lion resembling hair. I shoved a black hair band on my head to keep my fringe out the way and left my hair down. It's the only thing I can do with it when I have this short amount of time.

I went to my draws and searched for the outfit that said, not a geek but not too showy.

I found my favourite pair of skinny jeans and my grey top with bright turquoise artificial pain splatter on. I located my plain black zip-up jacket and put it on leaving the zip open. I then found my black converse with a turquoise tongue and shoved my feet into them. (I have several pairs of converses)

I picked up my shoulder bag shoved my purse, notebook and pencil case in it. I picked up my phone and ipod of my bedside table and put them in one pocket each not paying attention which item went in which pocket.

I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen the rest of my family had already woken why did no one try to wake me up?!

I poured myself a large bowl of cereal and headed to the fridge to get milk. I saw the note.

To Haley, Faye and Alex.

Your father and I got called to go in earlier than we thought so we can't see you into school. Have fun and tell us all about it when you get home. Don't forget anything and there is a key for each of you in the bowl by the front door.

Haley, we've left you the car. We went in a taxi. You're to drive Alex to school. Faye has other plans to get there so then drive to your school.

Love you lots, speak to you all later

I expect the whole day in detail from all three of you

Mum and Dad mwah xxx

I chuckled to myself at the note. I opened the fridge and got the milk out.

I finished my breakfast in record time and sprinted up the stairs to find the bathroom locked. " One second!" Haley shouted through the door. She's probably doing her make-up. I'm guessing she wants to make a good first impression.

I hate wearing make-up. I tried it once at my mother insistence. I don't see the point of making as much effort as you do for a party for school. It's so stupid.

She finally came out of the bathroom looking a bit peeved that I had interrupted her.

She had her just longer than shoulder length really light blonde hair perfectly straight. Her eyes were thickly outlined with mascara and eyeliner. Her skin was even paler than usual with the aid of foundation and her lips were pink and glossy from her lip-gloss. Although she looked great I still didn't see the point of making that big an effort.

She gave me a brief look over then smirked. I'm not usually so violent but I felt an urge to hit her for the way she looked down at me. _Calm Faye calm. Remember she doesn't get to walk to school with that gorgeous hottie who will be here in a little while._ I smiled at that thought and then grimaced. I only had a short amount of time until he would be here. Crap.

I cleaned my teeth carefully making sure I nothing between them or anything on them. When I was finally content I went downstairs and sat in the living room with Alex and watched some show on some channel that I wasn't really paying attention to because I was day dreaming about Seth.

It's just gone 8.15 and he isn't here. I knew he was doing it out of pity. What could possibly attract him about me? I started to hyperventilate when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up at once " Good luck at school today Alex, have fun!" I said hoping I sounded enthusiastic.

" Yeah, you too." She replied her eyes still glued to the tv.

I opened the door to the only existing person who can melt me. Seth.

" Hey, sorry I'm a bit late I slept in" he admitted whilst I gazed into his eyes. I only just saw that he had deep rings under his eyes. Even with them he was still handsome.

"It's ok, I slept in too!" I said a smile forming on my face.

He smiled back hugely practically making me turn into a puddle.

" You ready to go?" he asked.

" Um one sec" I turned to get my keys out of the bowl like mum said" bye Haley, bye Alex! See you later!" I shouted

I heard two mumbled goodbyes and sighed. I turned round knowing that I would lose all my thoughts when I looked at him.

" Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I felt electric at the contact and gripped his hand tighter not wanting him to let go. To my surprise he squeezed my hand and then continued to pull me to the end of my drive.

There was a small car waiting at the end. " I thought that we were walking, not that I object to driving there or anything and I'm not saying that you were incapable of driving just…" I was again stopped by his finger on my lips

" I thought we could drive because I didn't want you to be cold and if we drive I can show you round campus and then still have time to spend with you." He said connecting his eyes with mine. He then chuckled and removed his finger from my lips.

I couldn't argue with that. He took my hand again weaving his fingers through mine and walked with me to the other side of his car.

Seth's P.O.V

She was so adorable when she babbled, I told her my reasons behind taking the car and I don't think she realised but she started to blush making her look so beautiful it took all the will I had not to kiss her so passionately right there and then. She looked into my eyes and I was instantly lost in them.

I reached to grab her hand and interlock her fingers with mine. I couldn't help but notice how her fingers slotted perfectly in-between mine and how her hand seems so small and delicate in comparison to my big one.

I lead her round to the passenger side of her car and opened the door for her.

She was obviously surprised by the gesture and once seated turned to look at me with her beautiful face and produced a breathtaking smile.

I smiled hugely back thinking about how lovely she was and how lucky I was to have such a perfect soul mate.

I closed the door and walked round to the driver's side.

Faye's P.O.V

Oh my, he was graceful for such a tall person. He reached the driver's side and climbed in doing his seat belt up. I should probably do mine up now. I reached over my shoulder and plugged myself in.

He started the car and drove off. " It's so weird being driven on the right hand side of the road. I feel like we're going to collide with something." I stated

"I would never let anything happen to you." He said back sincerity in his voice again. " Anyway, I forgot that you drive on the left in England. That must be so weird. I can't imagine driving on the left." He said with a mock shiver lightening the conversation

" That's how I feel being driven on the right!" I justified with a giggle at the end.

I looked at him to see a smile playing at the edges of his very kissable looking lips.

_Faye, you can't think like this, you've known him for a total of 2 days! You're mad._

Shut up! I argued back inside my head. I'm really not good at come backs.

" So what subjects did you take?" he enquired.

" Um, Gym, History, Spanish, English and higher Maths" I said dipping the volume of my voice at the end

" Good choices though I don't know what higher maths is, want to elaborate?" he asked

" Well, back in England because I was getting such high grades in maths when we sent the transfer papers to La Push High School they said they would put me in the year above's maths group." I said quietly trying not to sound too much like a nerd.

" That's so cool, you'll probably be in my group!" he said and while this happened I noticed his eyes sparkle with excitement about this new fact.

We talked about trivial things like my friend's back home, his friends, what they do for fun around the reservation until I saw a grubby sign with La Push Reservation High School on it. Seth turned in and found a parking spot in the practically empty car park.

"_Here it goes_" I told my self internally taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes.

" Nervous?" Seth asked.

" Terrified, I haven't had to start anything new in about 4 years." I admitted.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He said sounding deadly serious

" I know." I muttered surprised by how true the words were. He opened his door and got out. I picked up my bag and just as I was reaching for the door handled Seth was there holding it open with one hand and reaching his other forward to help me out. I took it eagerly and climbed out of the car. He kept hold of my hand for the whole walk into the school.

" This is the office, this is where your time-table will be. Faye, you're shaking" He asked sounding panicked

" I'm just nervous." I said, he squeezed my hand but then let go pushing me towards the counter. I felt my face slip into a pout at the loss of contact but I shook my head and stepped forward to the counter.

There was a woman with dark brown hair in a bun at the back of her head behind the desk. She was dressed very posh for a receptionist. She had classic Quileute feautures: dark brown almond shaped eyes, dark russet coloured skin and dark brown hair.

" Hi." I tried to smile " I'm new here, my name is Faye Chambers. I just moved here from England." I said attempting to sound confident.

" Oh, right. Here's your timetable. Mr. Clearwater, would you make sure Faye gets to her first class?" she asked with a timid smile

" I was already planning to do that miss." He replied shooting me a grin, he took my hand again and lead me through a nearly empty hallway, every girl we passed looked at Seth with interest but stopped once they saw were hands intertwined and decided to glare at me instead. Although I felt awkward that people were staring at me but I also felt proud that people thought I was Seth material and that we were going out. That's a really nice thought, being Seth's Girlfriend, hugging him, sitting on his lap, holding hands, romantic walks down the beach, going on dates, kissing… I felt myself go into daydream mode and came out when I was abruptly stopped by Seth. I blinked quickly trying to make sense of what just happened.

" Faye, I just asked you what your first lesson is and you said, beach. I'm a bit confused." He said with a pondering expression trying not to laugh

Crap! Did I say that out loud, I must of sounded and looked like a loser.

"Um" I looked at my time-table " Spanish with Addison" I said quickly and then looked down to hide my blush

" Right, that's this way." He said still holding my hand and pulling down another corridor. " This is Spanish. Mr. Addison is really nice so don't worry."

" Thanks" I muttered back getting the courage to look him in the eye

We gazed at each other until the bell went and I realised we weren't the only people in the corridor and there were several people staring at us.

" Seth" I practically whispered " You're gonna be late for your class."

" Don't worry." He answered looking in my eyes again " I'll be here at the end to take you to your next class." He said with a small smile

" Ok, thanks for everything." I said quietly again

" No Problem" he said just as quietly. Then he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that shocked me but that doesn't mean I didn't make the most of it and hug him back the best I could.

" See you in an hour" he said with a parting smile and with that he sauntered down the hallway to his class. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

I walked to the front to see my teacher Mr. Addison. " Hi I'm new here. My name is Faye Chambers." I said with confidence I didn't know I had. It must of come from Seth's display of affection earlier.

" Ahh yes, Seth's friend. Good kid that one." He said with a smile. " I have a seat for you right here Miss. Chambers." Indicating to a table 3 rows back next to really pretty girl that I couldn't help but be jealous of._ That's not the way to think Faye. Introduce yourself, be you!_

"Ok, ok." I answered back in my head.

I took my seat. "Hey, my name's Faye, I just moved here." I said with a solid voice.

" Hi, my name is Bailey. Oh my God. You're from England!" she said sounding excited!

" You caught me." I said trying to make a joke. I think it worked. She laughed anyway.

" Settle down class" Mr. Addison commanded

I was able to keep up with the work. It was similar to the work I was doing in England so I was picking it up.

" So Faye, you wanna sit with me at lunch? I understand if you don't want to." She enquired.

" Sorry, I already have plans for lunch. Maybe another time?" I asked wondering whether this counted as having made a friend or not.

" Sure!" she answered with an enthusiastic smile. About a minute later the bell went and I was trying to remember what my next class was. I think it was maths. Hmm, I walked out the door and was grabbed from behind by someone very tall and extremely hot.

" Hi" I said trying not to sound like a idiot.

" Hey" he said. " I wanted to grab you out of the way before you got caught in the corridor clash."

" Thanks" I said starting to laugh. " Anyway, my next class is Maths with Mrs. Walton."

" So is mine!" he said a huge smile forming on his face. I returned the smile before feeling Seth curl his huge hand around mine and pull me to our next class. He was abnormally hot. Maybe he had a fever.

We were about halfway down one hallway when I saw Haley with a few boys and girls round her. Well she's made friends. She caught my eye and smiled and then saw my hand in Seth's and gave me a 'Tell me everything later' look. This was going to be fun. I grimaced slightly but let Seth gently tug me to Maths.

" Come on, it's down this corridor." He said while pulling me through a sea of people to a corridor on the left. We continued to walk down the corridor to a room signed A12.

" This is the Maths room. She's really nice and might quiz you about England for a bit." He said with a smirk. He then still not releasing my hand lead me into the room. It was quite small but was cluttered with desks and people. I suddenly felt so out of place. There were all a year older than me, all taller than me and all looking in my direction and noticing mine and Seth's fingers intertwined. I shuddered.

" Go and introduce yourself." Seth whispered in my ear his hot breath on my neck. He pointed to a large wooden desk at the front with a large woman in a dress suit was sitting behind.

" Um, yeah. Hi, my name is Faye. I'm new here. I…" I started hoping I didn't go into a full-blown ramble.

" Ahh yes. Miss. Chambers I believe?" I nodded. " Child Math prodigy." She announced quite loudly. I blushed and didn't respond.

" Right well since I know you're going to be at this level how about I put you next to someone you know." I was screaming SETH in my head! Please let it be Seth, just to make my day. " You know Seth right?" I nodded again " Well, I'll put you next to him for the moment, that ok?" I felt overjoyed, like I could stand up on the table and break out in song and dance. I restrained myself and merely nodded again with a smile on my face. I turned to look at Seth who was practically smiling from ear to ear.

I walked over to determined not to make a fool of myself. " Hey, guess what? I've been put next to me so you'll have to endure me a bit longer." I said in what I hope was a bright tone.

" That's awesome! You know you're going to need to help me right?" he said with a twinkle in his eye

" Only if you need it." I attempted to tease back. He just chuckled.

" Ok class, as most of you have probably seen we have a new addition. She's from England and I know you're all curious." I blushed scarlet " you can all stop looking now." She finished.

I continued looking down looking and doing the questions on the board. It was only Pythagoras, it didn't require any thinking so I could just mull over my previous embarrassment. I turned to look at Seth and saw him struggling. " Do you want some help?" I plucked up the courage to ask.

" Yes thanks!" he replied turning to face me and present me with a smile " That would be great. I'm so confused."

" Right well…" I was helping him for the majority of the lesson doing my work quickly then helping Seth. To my distaste the hour I had next to Seth went far too quickly for my liking. The bell went shaking me out of my previous trance of staring at Seth as he tried to work out the question on the board.

I started to pack my pencil case and notebook into my bag when a large tanned hand picked them up and reached over the table to pick up my bag and do it for me. I stood there for a few seconds shocked by his act but then snapped out of it in fear of me looking stupid. " Thank you but you know you didn't have to." I said quietly.

" No" he agreed " But I wanted to." he said flashing me a heart-stopping smile.

I took my bag out of his hand and slung it over my shoulder. I walked round the table and followed Seth out the door. He wove his fingers through mine again and led me to my next lesson. History. " You know that history will be different to what you've done. You'll be learning about Quileute history. The history of our tribe." He said with a cheeky grin that I returned

" Well I've always been interested in that kind of thing. I did some research before I moved her. You were supposedly descended from wolves right?" I asked hoping I had my facts right and I wasn't being stupid. I looked up into his face and he looked honestly shocked. But then answered.

" Correct."

He showed me the room and promised to be out here to take me to the cafeteria.

The legends were so interesting. Especially the one about Taha Aki, it was a beautiful story. And I understood the Third Wife for some reason. I empathised with her and I don't know why. While I was reading these stories I couldn't help but think of Seth. Well when I say think I mean Daydream about what would happen if we ended up going out. Very nice thoughts indeed but they were interrupted by the bell for lunch.

Well, I was going to have a whole lunch hour with Seth, this was going to be nerve-wracking, wonderful, amazing and possibly too short time all mixed into one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – What was that for?!**

As promised he was waiting outside my classroom leaning against the wall looking like a god. He was looking the other way when I got out so I had time to appreciate his muscular, fit, gorgeous body. Damn he was nice. He turned a few seconds later looking straight into my eyes drawing me towards him with the beautiful expression of his dark eyes. Oh my God, I just recited Jane Austin subconsciously, I am such a dork.

" To lunch?" he asked

" Sounds good." I answered smiling. He walked me to the cafeteria that was quite full already. Took me to the food queue, which was surprisingly short. I was used to the queue going on forever at my old school but it was made up of no more than 10 people here.

I brought a pizza, two bread rolls, a chocolate muffin and a chocolate milkshake. I thought I had a lot but then I saw Seth's tray that over-flowed with practically all the different food choices the school offered. I was astonished someone could possibly need that much to eat. We walked over to an empty table and sat down with our trays. We laughed and joked about our previous lessons and occasionally we would gaze into each others eyes for a few minutes then carry on with our discussions. It was so easy to talk to him. He was easy-going. Always able to produce a conversation, constantly smiling like he'd one the lottery. This made me start to get attracted to him more.

We were having an in-depth conversation about how vicious my old female football team could get when I realised that I had been leaning towards him and my stomach was digging into the table. I couldn't find the will to move, my face was only about 6 inches from his I wanted to kiss him there but I controlled myself and gradually started to lean back on the uncomfortable cafeteria chairs.

I was totally astounded one person could eat that much food. " Do you eat this much on a daily basis?" I enquired with a giggle

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need my calories." He answered with a smile playing on his lips

" But there's slightly more than the recommended 2000 calories there so how do you stay how fit?" I asked. Crap. Did I just call him fit out loud? How stupid can one person get? I've done enough stupid things recently to cover at least 5 people. I felt the blood rush to my face and my face heat up. I dropped my head hiding my face with my mass of curls. He just started to laugh.

" Thank you." He said smirking cheekily " I have a high metabolism" he finished

" Makes sense." I muttered still not looking at his face. We spent the remaining 10 minutes talking about food habits and if there's any female sports teams local. There wasn't but hey I could always join the school team if they had one. The bell went signalling everyone to go to 4th period.

" What do you have next" Seth asked.

"Um, I have English, then P.E/ Gym." I answered

" All right" he said reaching over to take my bag " I'll take you to English."

" Ok thanks, and you don't have to take my bag, it's starting to get heavy and you don't need to worry about it or anything…" I stopped myself before I carried on making a fool of myself.

" I know, I wanted too." He said looking straight into my eyes melting me into a Faye puddle. After swinging his and my bags over his shoulder, which by the way he made look really light. He grabbed my left hand in his right and tugged me out of the cafeteria into the bustling corridor. It wasn't a long walk to English but against my will I let go of Seth's hand and walked into the classroom. I repeated what I'd done all day. Introduce myself, get in my seat, remain quiet and try to blend into the background. I got sat next to a girl called Courtney. It made my eyes water slightly when I thought of my Best Friend back in England called Courtney. But I wiped what water escaped off my face when no one was looking and turned to listen to the teacher.

" You'll need to work in pairs for this, I want you to have a discussion about the last book you read all the way through and then I want you to start a report on it." She announced. I heard half the class groan but I love reading and book reports were never a problem for me before. We chatted intimately about books. I discovered that she also loved the Harry Potter series and was obsessed with mythical creatures and being's too. I have a feeling I'm going to get on with Courtney. I wrote a page and a half-long report finishing about 5 minutes before the bell rang. I tapped my pen against my mouth waiting for the lesson to finish just so Seth could walk me to gym. I have to start using American vocabulary if I want to start fitting in. I threw my notebook and pencil case and walked as quickly as I could out of the door.

Seth was waiting there in his perfect form waiting for me. When he saw me his face lit up like I'd made his day. Weird or what? We started to walk to the gym and then I realised.

"Crap!" I exclaimed

"What? What is it?" Seth asked worried

" I didn't bring any clothes or anything for Gym." I explained

" Oh don't worry. They won't make you do anything on your first lesson. They'll give you a briefing and then let you watch the lesson." He said in a calm tone.

" Oh right, how do you know this?" I enquired

" Well gym used to be one of my subjects but I got an injury and I couldn't do excessive sports which the gym course was guaranteed so I had to change subjects." He said with a sad tone. I didn't push any further, I could see he was upset about this fact. We reached the gym with a few minutes spare so we stayed outside talking.

" So, I'll be out here for you at the end of the day." He confirmed but then continued. "You saw how much I sucked at math earlier, could you possibly help me with the homework tonight?" he asked looking down.

My heart nearly exploded with happiness. I felt a HUGE smile breakout on my face. This is amazing. Was I daydreaming again? No it felt too real._ Well answer you moron!_ My brain shouted at me. " Yeah, sounds good. Do you wanna come over to mine after school?" there was confidence in my voice._ This is good Faye, keep it up. You haven't made a fool of yourself in a few hours!_ I ignored the voice in my head and beamed up at him.

" Sounds like a date!" he replied "See you later." With that he winked and walked to his next lesson. Oh my, he just said date! A date! With me! Did he mean it that way? Am I over reacting? Why am I hyperventilating? _Arghh! Get a grip girl. Act non-chalant._ I listened to myself and took a deep breath. I turned and walked into the gym.

The teacher was called Miss. Worley. She introduced me too the rest of the class and told me too observe two girls called Briony and Mia. . I watched them and eventually started talking to them. I learned they were friends with Bailey and Courtney and they said I was welcome to sit with them at lunch anytime. The lesson passed quite quickly to my delight so I could see my Seth. _Again with the possession thing Faye._

_You need a slap round the face._ I ignored my conscience again and walked out the gym.

And there he was just standing waiting for me. Faye Chambers. I mean me. The dodgy girl from another country, the one with the weird accent. When he saw me he smiled and sauntered over to where I was standing.

" Hey, did you have fun in Gym?" he asked

" Yeah, it was good. You were right. I had to observe two girls throw a ball back and forth. But it was nice cus we got talking about random stuff. And so yeah, I got on with them." I answered.

" See, you're already making friends." He stated with an expression that I didn't recognise. " Ready to go?"

" Umm, yeah. Let's go. We'll have about an hour to do maths before we're intruded by my sisters." I murmured. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand then started gently tugging me to his car. The drive home was quiet and uneventful as I filled Seth in about my classes and who I met. Before I knew it we were in front of my house. I picked my bag up from the floor and went to get out the car when a pair of hands opened the door for me and took my bag.

" You don't need to do that." I said reaching for my bag. He smiled wickedly then raised the bag above his head way out of my reach. I jumped to reach it and he straightened his arm so I had no hope in getting it. I sighed and saw him start to lower his arm. I took my chance jumping at him. I missed my bag my inches and jumped into Seth who dropped my bag and caught me before falling onto the grass cradling me. Is it just me or is this a bit intimate? Oh well, I don't mind. I started laughing. Oh no, I'm going to have a laughing fit. I couldn't stop but I felt Seth shake with laughter as well.

" Does this count as me tackling you?" I asked while gasping for breath between fits.

" Nope" he replied. " I fell catching you so you're going to have to try harder to tackle me if you want to." He said while starting to smirk. We were still on the front garden of my house throughout this conversation. I started to get up then suddenly a warm arm was round my waist pulling me back to the floor.

" May I enquire as to what you are doing?" I demanded with mock authority

" Well, since it's quite nice outside i.e. not raining. I thought we could do some math out here until it gets too cold." He said face brightening when he said this.

" Ok, you're on." I said a smile erupting from my face.

Seth's P.O.V

She looked so adorable trying to reach for her bag I had to stop her from getting it just to see her act so cute. She jumped trying to reach her bag. I moved it out of the way. I think she jumped with a little too much enthusiasm and I had to stop her, she might hurt herself. It ached to think of her hurting herself. I dropped her bag and went to catch her losing my balance in the process falling onto her lawn with her toppling over as well. She burst out laughing. It was the sweetest sound I have ever heard and seeing her laugh made her even more beautiful which I thought was impossible. Her eyes were sparkling like gems, her perfect red lips were curved upwards in the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. I couldn't help but join in with her infectious laughter. After this in an attempt to stop her laughing she bit her lip in an angelic manner pushing my self-restraint to the limit, I had the biggest urge to kiss her. I can't though, it might jeopardise our friendship. I wish it could be more. _It will be more later_, I had to keep reminding myself.

" Does this count as me tackling you?" she asked in an interval of our laughing fit.

"Nope" I replied " I fell catching you so you're going to have to try harder to tackle me if you want to." I said a smirking. We were still on the ground at this point recovering from the laughter when Faye started to get up. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her down gently being careful not to hurt her.

" May I enquire as to what you are doing?" she said in a fake stern tone.

" Well, since it's quite nice outside i.e. not raining. I thought we could do some math out here until it gets too cold." I said a smile growing on my face.

"Ok, you're on." She answered beaming at me. She got her notebook out while I got mine and started.

"Hey, wait for me!" I complained acting really childish.

" I was gonna get mine done then be able to fully concentrate on helping you." She justified.

" Oh, ok" I said "well where are you on the homework?" I asked

" 2 more questions to go, I started it in the lesson." She said blushing lightly

" Wow, you really are amazing you know that?!" I exclaimed. Hey it's true. Can no one else see her amazingness? After this she blushed fiercely making me smile. She finished her work faster than I thought possible astounding me further. She then went onto the daunting task of teaching me Math.

We were spread out on her lawn doing the homework. Well technically Faye was practically telling me the answers but it doesn't matter that much. I couldn't concentrate on the Math. Every time she shook her head I breathed in more of her smell distracting me. Every time she rolled her eyes at my work I found myself gaping at her. How am I supposed to do anything that requires any of my attention when I'm around her?

" Hello, Seth? You there? Earth to Seth!" she shouted waving her hand in front of my face, breaking me from my previous trance. I blinked and then made contact with her eyes again. Wow, she sure is beautiful. She smiled, lighting up her whole face.

"Come on lets get inside, it's starting to rain!" she said while throwing her book and pencil case into her bag. I acted on instinct, I don't want her to get wet and maybe catch a cold. I picked up her bag and mine in one hand and picked her up and put her over my shoulder. I ran to her porch putting her down making sure she wasn't to wet.

" Seth!" she shouted at me " What was that for?! I can walk you know!"

" I didn't want you to get too wet so I got you under cover as fast as I could." I muttered quietly feeling slightly embarrassed. To my surprise she just laughed and turned to open her front door.

Faye's P.O.V

He picked me up and ran with me to cover just because he didn't want me to get to wet. Aww he's so cute. And I shouted at him! God I'm an idiot. The only thing I could think to do was laugh. So I did.

I unlocked the door and walked into the house with Seth following me. " 1 sec." I said turning to go upstairs.

"Ok." He said back wandering into the living room. I ran up the stairs onto my room, I flung my bag on my bed. I then darted into the bathroom giving myself the once over in the floor length mirror. After a few deep breaths I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. I walked round the corner and into the living room where Seth was lounging on the sofa watching Baseball. I walked over and joined him on the couch.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes not needing to speak. "Do you like baseball?" he said breaking the silence.

" Well, it's like rounders which was one of my favourite sports in England. But I've never watched or played Baseball before but I imagine it would be fun." I answered puzzled. " Why?" I pondered

"Just wondering, I think you should come with me and some friends and have a go at baseball." He said

" I'll hold you to that." I said with a giggle at the end. He chuckled and looked me in the eye. I was lost and just stared at him. I was so caught up in his eyes that when the car pulled up I jumped out of my seat in shock.

" Sorry Seth. If my sister sees you here she's going to get the wrong idea and well I don't want to see what she does." I said looking at the floor.

" Oh okay" he said looking crestfallen " Umm how should I get out without being seen?"

"Go out the back door. Then walk through the gate into the front to get you're car when my sisters come in." I said grabbing his hand and towing him there. He opened it and stepped out. " Well, err. Thanks for everything today. It was really helpful."

The next thing I knew was I was in a bone-crushing hug from Seth but hey I didn't mind. " So I'll see you tomorrow?" I mumbled into his chest.

" Yeah, can I pick you up again in the morning?" he said

" That would be great thanks." I said before he turned and walked into my garden and towards the gate. He swivelled around, waved and smiled goodbye before disappearing behind the wall that my gate was behind. When he went out of my sight I felt a very unfamiliar feeling. I hadn't ever felt this before. Is it usual to feel this way? I realised from what I had read in books that what I was feeling was loss. I felt like some of me was missing. That Seth had taken it with him. It surely can't be normal to feel like this after 3 days of knowing him. I mean it can't be. It's not natural. I was distracted by the sound of the key in the front door. I sprinted into the living room and dived on the couch trying to make it look like I'd been there all along. Haley walked in looking pleased for her self followed by Alex who had a huge smile on her face.

" How'd you're day go?" I asked Alex when she flopped on the other sofa and turned the tv on. Typical.

" It was good thanks, I made loads of friends. They all think I'm so cool cus I'm from England and they asked me loads of things about it. I'm going to go shopping with a few of them in a few weeks." She said with a proud smug.

" Oh that's cool" I muttered in response noticing my lack of enthusiasm.

" What about yours Haley?" I asked.

" It was good, I made quite a few friends of both genders." She said winking at me " yeah, what are the lads here on? Steroids or something, there all massive!"

" Uhh yeah, so if you need me I'll be in my room. Doing homework." I said in an attempt to escape my two sisters.

" Ok." Alex said quietly while fixating at some dumb kids show.

I was in the hall ready to leg it up the stairs when Haley said, " So we have some speaking to do." I sighed. I forgot about that. Dang! " So the guy that came over yesterday, Seth right?" I nodded " he took you to school?" I merely nodded again.

" So why were you holding hands when I saw you huh? Is there some secret relationship going on here without my knowledge, cus you've only known the guy what about 3 days? And if you're in a relationship that's slightly slutty Faye." My sister finished. My only reaction was to gape at her. I lost the power of speech.

When I regained my footing I stuttered " I…I… well it's not.. It's kinda."

"Just spit it out!" Haley snapped. My teenage instincts were set into motion by her tone and I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a while bubble through my blood. Anger.

" He is my friend and the reason he was holding my hand was so that I didn't get lost in the busy corridor. I needed to be shown round the school, he offered. He offered to take me to and from school and he offered for me to sit with him at lunch. We are friends and he was being a nice person. He was probably doing it out of pity so you can stop accusing me of being slutty as you know I'm probably one of the most naïve 15 year olds on the planet!" I said in a volume close to shouting.

I felt the water in my eyes clouding my view of Haley. I hadn't felt this riled up in a few years. I turned and ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door (cliché right?), plugged my ipod in and lay flat on my back glaring at the ceiling. I was starting to doze off when there was a knock on my door. That was probably one of the most pathetic reasons ever to have an argument but I felt like I held my own.

" Faye?Are you awake?" Haley whispered. I felt anger go through me again. I should try and control it this time.

" What do you want?!" I hissed letting acid escape into my voice. She tiptoed round the door and then gently closed it. I put my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes waiting for her to get on with it. I felt her sit on the end of my bed.

" To apologise for what I said earlier. I know that you weren't particularly good at making friends in England and I guess I was a bit jealous of how gorgeous he is." I glared at her. " Sorry but he is" she continued. " Anyway, I also felt jealous because when I saw you in the corridor I saw the way he looked at you with awe and care. And I thought that it's not fair that you get a relationship with someone that nice so quickly and I get all the popular girls who seem to be the type to stab you in the back. What I'm basically saying and I can't believe I'm about to… is that I'm jealous of you and I wish I were in your place." She finished looking down and playing with the corner of my duvet. I was momentarily stumped. Did the great Haley just admit she was jealous of me? Little, over-achieving, boring me? Well this isn't a normal occurrence so I have to let it sink in. it was quiet for a few minutes.

" Umm, ok. You're forgiven. And I'm sorry for giving into classic teenage hormones." I said back while sitting up.

" Ok, well as a sister I have rights to know about your relationship with him so spill." She whispered with a giddy gleam in her eye. Her mouth turned into a huge grin at the thought of this. Oh great. Haley loves gossip. This isn't going to be good. _Whatever she says lie to her!_ My conscience screamed at me. For the first time in a while I was happy to agree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Pinky Promise?

We talked for what seemed like an eternity (which only turned out to be an hour and a half). She spoke about which guys in her year were hitting on her. mainly one called Embry. We talked about how annoying some of the teachers were. Whenever she brought up Seth I swiftly changed the subject not wanting to talk about how I feel about him.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Faye, Haley? I'm putting dinner on, come down and tell us about school." My mum said putting her head round the door.

" Ok were coming!" Haley shouted. We looked at each other and exchanged exasperated glance then started laughing. We walked down the staircase and into the living room where Alex and my parents were sitting.

" So, Alex has filled us in on her day so what was it like at school, girls?" my mother asked leaning forward on the couch.

" Um, it was really good. I made a few friends and got settled into my lessons, so overall I think I'm fitting in here." I answered stunned at the realisation of how true this was.

" Oh that's good that you're making friends" my mum answered " Haley?"

" Same, yeah I have a group of friends I sat at lunch with and they were all really nice." Haley replied.

" Well call me down when dinner's ready cus I promised I'd ring Becky and Courtney tonight and fill them in." I announced while walking out of the living room.

" Ok hun." My mum shouted. I picked up the new house phone and rang Courtney's number knowing that they'll both be there having a sleep-over. Ring…ring…

" Hello?" a Courtney's mum answered.

"Hey, this is Faye, please can I speak to Courtney and Becky?" I asked in a polite tone.

" Of course, she missed you a lot, what's it like there?" she enquired

" It's similar to England really, wet, cold and green." I said

" Ok, well here's Courtney and Becky!" she said before I heard the phone being passed to someone else.

" Ahhh Faye!" they screamed simultaneously

" Hey guys! I've missed you so much!" I shouted back.

"We've missed you too!" they said back. "So anything interesting happen, have you replaced us yet?" Becky asked

" Well kinda, but no you guys are irreplaceable!" I spoke quieter than before.

" Well what is it I'm intrigued" Courtney said, I could picture them both leaning further towards the phone as if I were really there. This made me smile.

I proceeded to tell them all about Seth and about us holding hands and the whole argument with Haley. I was so engrossed by our conversation that I was surprised when I was called down for dinner.

" Faye! Dinner!" my mum shouted. I jumped nearly falling of my bed.

" Guys sorry, I have to go but I will ring you soon and fill you in on anything new!" I promised.

" Ok, love you lots and miss you lots too!" they said in harmony down the phone.

" I love you guys too and miss you loads, speak soon!" I said back into the receiver. With that parting I hung up and went downstairs. We had a very basic mac and cheese dinner. Dinner was quite quiet my parents occasionally asking questions and Haley asking them about work. I stayed practically silent caught up in a daydream about Seth. Ahh Seth, I would see him again tomorrow. After dinner I excused myself saying I had homework to do.

I went up to my room and read. I'd already done my homework but my parents would call this ant-social behaviour so I have to tell them I'm doing homework or something productive. I pulled my notebook out of my bag and grabbed a pen of my bedside table and had them too my left to use as a prop should I be interrupted. I wasn't interrupted but I decided I'd turn in early to decrease the size of the bags underneath my eyes. I put my book down on my floor and my notebook and pencil case in my bag. I took my pyjamas into the bathroom and took a long shower. It was so relaxing. It gave me time to reflect on what happened today. After my refreshing shower I changed into my pyjamas and cleaned my teeth. I went into my room and collapsed on my bed. I took a deep breath and pulled the covers over myself. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Seth's P.O.V

My shift has just ended. Man, am I hungry! Mom won't be up as it's just gone midnight so she wont be able to make me food, oh well I'll just have to have some snacks. I was running through the part of the forest near my house. I loved running, it gave me a sense of elation, I felt so free when I ran like this. Apart from the occasional unpleasant thought from one of my brothers and fellow pack members it was the best feeling ever. It gave me a chance to think of Faye.

Seth, dude. Shut up about her. I know you've imprinted on her but you know there are others here. Embry scolded me while running elsewhere. When I was within walking distance I phased and pulled on my cut-offs that had previously been tied round my ankle. I walked into my house as quietly as I could. I raided my kitchen for a snack and settled for a few pop tarts. I shoved them in the toaster and waited for them to be done. While waiting my thoughts flickered back to Faye and today's earlier events. Picturing her smiling made me smile and feel something so unfamiliar to me. I know what it was by hearing it through Sam's, Jared's and Jacob's minds but I had never felt it myself. It felt amazing but also it made me feel empty being away from her. I was distracted by the sound of the toaster. I got my pop tarts out and scarfed them down quickly. I know, I'll sleep outside her house, just to make sure she's safe.

I walked back out of my house and into the woods behind my house. I stripped off and phased. I ran as fast as I could to her house. I reached the perfect sized house and circled it a few times just as a precaution. I then wondered round looking for an indication to show which room was Faye's. As I was looking I saw an open window and I smelt her scent. It was the most beautiful scent in the world to me. She smelt like cookie dough, vanilla and cinnamon. This must be her room. I backed into the forest adjacent to her room and settled down just far enough in so I couldn't be seen.

It must have been about 1 or 2am when I finally settled down to sleep. I dreamt about Faye. She was laughing as I was splashing her with water on the beach.

_Hey, Seth wake up. You have 30 minutes till you're meant to pick up Faye. _Sam waked me up. Oh crap. I ran home as fast as I could carry myself and had a quick shower. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. I shovelled the food my mom had made me for breakfast down, kissed her cheek and thanked her. I picked up my rucksack and ran to my car eager to see Faye again.

I drove to her house trying to stay within the speed limit, I was impatient throughout the just more 5 minute drive constantly tapping the hands against the wheel.

Faye's P.O.V

I woke up on time today. I waltzed over to my wardrobe to pick out my outfit. I went for a black hoodie with 'Disneyland Paris' on, black skinny jeans and my black and turquoise babychams (shoes). I laid them on my bed and went for a quick shower just to freshen up. Once back in my room I dried my body and changed in record time. I took my hair dryer out and found my adapter because these silly Americans have to have different sockets don't they! I dried my hair and then straightened it. I did this very rarely in England but I decided I'd make an effort for Seth coming over. Once dressed I went down stairs and danced into the kitchen where I walked into a very annoyed looking Haley.

"Watch where you going idiot" she growled at me.

" Whoa, sorry. Looks like you had a late night." I muttered back. She snapped her head back round to glare at me. Only a few more years and she'll be off to university. I reminded myself. I poured myself a big bowl of cereal and settled down to eat it.

It's now 8.10 and Seth will be here in 5 minutes. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom beating Haley in there. I brushed my teeth and checked myself in the mirror. My hair is still straight but it won't be when I get out in the wind so I better hairspray it. I sprayed my hair and again checked myself in the mirror. Right, I'm now presentable. I took my phone out my pocket; it's now 8.14. Crap, he'll be here in a minute. I ran into my room and grabbed my bag, I then sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen making sure I had everything, money, phone, purse and keys. Wait I need keys. I went into the hall and got my keys out of the bowl. Right I'm good to go.

The doorbell went a few seconds later. I opened the door and saw him. I was stunned by his charisma. He was just so beautiful. If only he saw me that way.

Seth's P.O.V

I rang the doorbell and almost instantly the door opened revealing a beautiful Goddess. Her hair was straight today so it looked lighter but she still looked beautiful. She was wearing all black, which went perfectly with her pale skin, dark eyes and red lips. I stared at her in awe for a few seconds and then snapped out of trying not to look like an idiot. I smiled down at her and was greeted by a return breath-taking smile from Faye.

" Hey." I finally said

" Hi." She breathed back capturing my eyes with hers. She broke off quickly and stepped out her door. " Bye guys!" she shouted in her melodic voice. She turned and closed the door.

" Ready to go?" I asked. She merely nodded and added a cheeky grin. We walked to my car and I opened the door for her again just to show I'm quite the gentleman. I winked at her before closing the door making her blush. I chuckled as I walked round to the driver's side. I climbed in and turned to see her bouncing slightly. I just shook my head and started the car.

We drove to school not speaking much. It was a comfortable silence. Neither of us felt the need to fill the quietness.

Faye's P.O.V

The journey too school was nice. It was quiet yet not awkward. It was so natural it felt like we'd been doing this for years. We got into school and Seth walked me too my first class again. He also picked me up from every class except from maths, which I had with him. The rest of the day passed in a blur, as I was anxious to see Seth at the end of Gym.

We went back to my house and did the maths homework and ended up just hanging out. I don't think I've ever smiled so much. My jaws hurt from all the smiling but I didn't care. It was just bliss. However we were interrupted by Haley again.

" You need to sneak out again Seth!" I whispered pushing him towards the backdoor.

" Ok, see you same time tomorrow?" he whispered back. I nodded and pushed him out the door running back to the living room to repeat what I did yesterday. Neither Alex nor Haley suspected anything. Result. I'm getting better at this whole rebel teenager thing. The evening passed the same as yesterday. Nothing special happened everything was entirely normal and boring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next fortnight went quickly. Seth picked me up everyday, walked me to all lessons, ate lunch with me, took me home and sneaked out when Haley and Alex got back. It was a good arrangement. About 10 minutes before Haley got home on Friday I was surprised by Seth.

" Hey, Faye. A few people and me are going to the beach tomorrow to play a bit of baseball and have a bonfire listening to a few old legends. Wanna come?" he asked rubbing his neck in what looked like anxiety. I was overwhelmed but really happy that I couldn't help but stretch my mouth form ear to ear in a grin.

" Of course I'll come." I answered. " Just don't make fun of me trying to play baseball, all right?" I questioned teasing him

" Never." He vowed a smirk playing on his lips

" Pinky promise?" I asked knowing I sounded and probably looked like a 4-year-old.

" Pinky promise." He confirmed interlocking his pinky with mine. We both burst out in laughter. After we calmed down we got up to go and get a drink.

" Hey Faye. I have to head off a bit early today but will pick you up at 5.30 tomorrow evening. That ok?" he said.

" What? Oh yeah. That's fine. I'll text you if my parents have a problem with it. They shouldn't though. They'll just be happy I'm making friends." I said with a small smile.

" You didn't have many friends in England then?" he questioned looking sorrowful. I shook my head. " Well why not? Why didn't they notice you're individuality and you're originality? Or the fact that you're super clever and really sporty?" he concluded. I felt my face redden as I looked down avoiding his gaze.

" I guess not." I mumbled feeling embarrassed.

" Well, I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

" Sure." I said back involuntarily returning the smile. Boy, he doesn't know what he does to me. To my surprise he gave a hug picking me up and twirling me round. I couldn't help but giggle. " I felt like a 3 year old then." I said flushed from the spinning.

" Well you didn't look like one." He whispered, looking me in the eye. I was transfixed when he started leaning towards me. He kissed me softly on the cheek lingering for a few seconds. I think my heart stopped beating. I felt electric as his soft warm lips grazed my cheek. As his skin stopped touching mine I sighed deeply thinking about what just happened. He chuckled and then left leaving me frazzled and dazzled. Boy I was in deep.

Haley walked through the door smiling. Obviously something had happened at school today that made her happy.

" So which boy asked you out?" I asked knowing that's what's happened.

" Oh, well there's this really cute boy in my year called Oliver who asked me to the cinema tomorrow, so of course I said yes," she stated smiling. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

" So what about that Embry guy that you thought was flirting with you?" I asked slightly confused.

" Oh, well he's still does but I think he's just going to be my friend. I like Oliver a lot so don't say anything to mum or dad ok?" I gave her a puzzled look but nodded." I'm telling them I'm going with a girl to the cinema. Her name is Ella." I nodded again in agreement.

" So you're lying to them because you don't want them to know that you're going out with a boy you just met, yes?" I asked in confirmation.

" Yes." She justified with a smile.

" What time are you going?" I questioned curious as to whether her times will crossover with my date_. No Faye, this is not a date, this is a friendly outing with other people there._ Right, not a date I repeated to myself.

" I'm getting picked up at 5." She announced. I took a deep breath of relief. Phew, she won't over lap with Seth picking me up. Well that's one obstacle tackled. Now onto the parents. I grimaced at the thought. I tidied the house as best I could before they got home trying to soften them up a bit. When the came in I offered them a cup of coffee and let them rest. I know I'm a suck up but hopefully my plan of sucking up will succeed and then I'll be able to go to the bonfire,

" Well what's all this for Faye?" my dad asked looking slightly bemused.

" What's all what for dad?" I asked innocently.

" The coffee and all the good behaviour." He answered back

" Well, I thought you and mum have done so much, settled into a new job, fixed up the house amazingly, got us into school. I thought you guys deserved a little break so I thought I'd be nice and get you some coffee and do a little bit of the housework. But know you go and get suspicious like I'm up to something. I'm hurt dad." I said feinting pain. This is good. Now I've got him feeling guilty. He'll surely do anything now. I turned and started walking towards the door slowly.

Wait for it. Wait for it.

" Wait Faye, sorry. I was a bit shocked at your behaviour that's all. I didn't mean it like that." He said while I was in the mouth of the door. I smiled slightly with my back to him. Ha my plan worked wow. I didn't see that one coming.

I turned around and pouted like I used to when I was younger, showing him how much his words had effected me.

" Sorry, am I forgiven?" he asked

" I suppose I could let you off. Oh dad by the way, I got invited to the beach for a bonfire with the tribe elders to hear legends. It would really help me with my history and everything so can I go?" I asked back looking at my dad with my puppy dog eyes. He pondered it for a minute or two. I waited nervously hoping that my dramatic yet probably awful acting had an affect on him. Maybe the lie about history will help._ You're just rolling in your own bullcrap tonight huh?_ My conscience asked. I ignored it and stared back at my dad. It was the moment of truth.

" Well I suppose you can go, you're mum and me are working until 6pm tomorrow. What time are you planning on going?" he asked.

" Um, about 5.30. So can I go dad, pretty, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" I said in a little voice.

He sighed. " Yes you can go. You're curfew is midnight, any later and you're grounded." He said in a stern tone.

" Midnight?" I asked astonished. My curfew is midnight?! What… Well… This is just amazing. I have hours with Seth. Well not just with Seth but you know. Same concept. I beamed at my dad. " Thank you daddy!" I exclaimed kissing him on the cheek before running to my room. I pulled out my phone to text Seth to tell him I can go. We confirmed times over text and I went to sleep a very happy girl indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Bonfire**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I rolled over and looked at my clock. It was 12.13pm exactly. This is going to be an amazing day. I jumped up and skipped down the stairs gleefully.

" Oh, someone looks cheery this afternoon." My sister commented snidely smiling. I just smiled back and went to get some orange juice. I am so excited. Oh God, I'm so nervous to. I only have about 5 hours and 10 minutes until I get picked up. I have to look nice.

I spent most of the day in my room doing "homework". When in reality I was emptying my entire wardrobe looking for something to wear. It was a nightmare. I made up my decision a million times. I kept finding something wrong with each outfit. Before I knew it, it was 4 o' clock. Poo! I ran to the bathroom and had a quick shower freshening up and washing my hair. I ran into my room and dried myself. I changed. Yeah I finally decided on an outfit. Dark blue skinny jeans, baggy grey T-shirt with cookie monster on, black plain zip up jacket, multicoloured studded belt and my beloved Babychams. Arghh, I still have to do my hair. Wait what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I making such an effort? I've never made this big an effort before. I shook these thoughts out my head and retrieved my hair dryer. I dried my hair but now it was an amplified mane framing my face. Damn! I plaited them in pigtails and put my black headband on to keep my stray hair out of my face. I studied myself in my small mirror in my room. Well I'm acceptable but I think I need something extra. I went into my room and searched my toiletry bag. Hannah brought me mascara last Christmas. She thinks I should start wearing it. I'll put a little on now.

5 minutes later- Ow! Who knew putting mascara on was hard. I've stabbed myself in the eye several times and have splotches round my eyes. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, 4.56pm. Haley will be getting picked up in a few minutes. I'll have the bathroom to myself with no interruptions. I wiped my face getting rid of the mascara splodges. I heard Haley shout bye to us. Perfect. I darted out my room into the bathroom. Remember what Haley told you when she gave it to you.

****FLASHBACK****

"Now when you put it on, rest it on your lashes then blink that way you won't smudge it, get clumps or poke yourself in the eye." Haley said proudly, obviously happy that she was passing a little of her very small knowledge onto me. This is going to be fun.

****BACK TO LA PUSH****

I did what Haley had told me at Christmas and to my surprise it worked. Whoa! I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes well, they've never looked so big before, wow. Or so dark. I checked the rest of my outfit. I look ok, I think.

It's now 5.10. Only 20 more minutes and I might have the most amazing night in my existence or I will make a huge fool of myself. I'm hoping that the latter option doesn't happen. I went into the living room and sat mindlessly watching the telly, not really processing what was on. I must have done this for a while because when there was a knock at the door I was so surprised that I leaped off the sofa. I paused briefly as I picked my phone up of the coffee table and placed it in my pocket. I rushed to the door and straightened out my clothing before opening the door to the inhumanely beautiful boy that has very much to my surprise taken a liking to me. I looked up into his caramel eyes and lost every train of thought I had, I forgot my family, and school and heck, even my own name.

Seth's P.O.V

The door opened and it was like I'd been exposed to the sun for the first time, she was radiant. Well she's always beautiful so I couldn't believe that her beauty could grow, but it has. I felt my jaw drop. I was gaping at her, she was wearing tightish skinny jeans with a baggy top and a black zip up jacket. The clothes made her body look amazing. _No I can't think like that!_ Anyway she was stunning. Her eyes were so captivating that I was glued and I was sure my bottom lip must be on the floor because my jaw had dropped so much astounded by her further beauty.

" Hello, Seth? You trying to catch flies?" she asked with a cute giggle at the end.

" I… well…just…no." I stuttered " come on lets get going, you're going to love it!" I said regaining my composure. She just smiled up at me, I reached down and took her hand. We were walking to the car when she suddenly surprised me by diving on me and hugging me.

" Uhh, Faye? Are you ok?" I asked concerned, was she ok? Was she hurt?

" Yeah, I'm good." She mumbled into my chest. " I'm just happy I'm actually making friends and that you're so nice and that moving hasn't turned out to be so bad after all." I smiled hugely and placed my hand on the back oh head holding her closer.

" I happy you feel that way." I answered " I still find it hard to believe you struggled to find friends in England." I kissed her forehead and continued hugging her.

" We should probably go." She said pulling away.

" Yeah." I said letting her go " let's go play baseball!" her eyes lit up when I said this making me gape at her again. We got in the car and drove to the beach. When we arrived it had nearly all been set up. All I had left to do was introduce Faye to the rest of the guys before we play baseball.

Faye's P.O.V

We arrived at the beach and it was so amazing. I'd never lived near a beach before so this was just amazing. And all the boys here are massive, toned but massive. We walked hand in hand to a ring of people who were seated around a fire. At what seemed to be the head of the circle was a man in a wheel chair who had a majestic presence, next to him a white haired ancient man sitting on a deck chair and on the other side was a very pretty woman who seemed to be in her late 30's early 40's. Seth tugged me gently towards the group of mahoosive muscley boys plus one outstandingly beautiful girl that was scowling. I was reluctant at first but Seth was strong and gave me a small surge of confidence.

" Hey, guys. This is Faye. Faye this is Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry and my sister Leah " He said pointing to each one. I was trying to memorise their names when a screaming child, maybe 4or 5-years-old came running up and wrapping her small arms around the one called Quil's legs. When the child ran up I saw Leah walk swiftly away from the scene and go sit on a log.

" Hey Claire-bear!" Quil said picking her up and swinging her up onto his shoulders.

" Quuiilll, who's that girl there?" she said pointing in my direction

" Ahh, now that's Seth's friend Faye." He answered shooting me an apologetic look.

" Ohh, is she going to be a wolf girl too?" she asked, I was utterly puzzled. Wolf girl? Quil lifted her off his shoulders quickly and whispered something in her ear. I heard her go " ooopsy!" but that was the last I heard about wolf-girls.

" Ready to have a go at baseball?" Seth asked while pulling me over to the empty stretch of sand

" Kinda, you'll have to go through the rules and techniques with me first though." I said feeling nervous about me making a fool out of myself.

" ok, well…" he started get very in-depth with the rules so I went into sports mode and tried to take it all in. while he was explaining we were joined by two men I recognised to be Jacob and Sam, and three girls. I was introduced to a beautiful woman called Emily who I was told by Seth was mauled by a bear so has three scars over her once breathtakingly beautiful face. She was holding hands with Sam.

One of the other girls was holding hands with Jacob, she looked about 8 but had hip length bronze curls and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her features were perfect. Just looking at her made me take a hit on my self-esteem. I was told her name was Nessie. Strange name. Just after I was introduced to both the girls, the once beautiful Emily shocked me by letting go of Sam's hand and hugging me so tightly. It took me a few seconds to realise what she was doing but I hugged her back. She was so friendly. After the abnormally long hug I saw another giant boy who I was almost positive was called Jared he looked about 18, he snaked his arm around the girl I hadn't been introduced to. This is going to sound mean but she looked quite plain. Her hair was quite flat and thin. Her eyes were the same dark brown classic Quileute features.

" Oh, sorry. Faye, this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend." Emily said while reaching out and intertwined her fingers with Sam again. I forgot all my previous criticisms about her beauty when I saw the way Jared looked at her. His eyes were overflowing with admiration and awe. I glanced over at Sam and he had the same expression looking at Emily. I finally turned and looked into Seth's eyes and saw almost the exact same expression mirrored in his eyes. I was perfectly content to keep staring but I was unfortunately interrupted again.

" Guys, come on were about to start baseball." One shouted, I think he was called Embry. Seth took my hand and pulled me over to the makeshift baseball pitch they made on the beach. I noticed that Kim and Nessie were going to join in as well. We were quickly put into 2 teams. On my team there were Nessie, Jared, Quil, Brady, Paul and me. And on the other team were Kim, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Collin and Seth.

Emily was refereeing the match to attempt to stop cheating happening.

My team were batting first. I watched Jared as he went up to bat. Collin was pitching. Jared whacked it and it seemed to go on forever. Before I knew it Jacob had sprinted and had thrown the ball to the fourth base getting Jared out. I was so surprised at the speed that I felt my jaw drop but couldn't close it. I heard Nessie's melodic laugh. I turned to look at her. " I know, you get used to it." She said. She started giggling and you couldn't help but join in, it was infectious. We sat and talked for a little while, she was so pretty that it was instinct to be jealous of her. However she was really nice and I think that we might end up being close friends, even if she's a few years younger than I am. When it was her turn to bat she nearly hit it as far as the rest of the La Push boys. That was probably the thing that surprised me the most. Her petite but perfect frame being able to muster that much strength.

I was so scared to go up and bat, I had no hope of getting any points. This is going to be the point in the evening when I make a fool of myself. Collin pitched and to my surprise I hit it. Although it didn't go far I still hit it. I was out on 2nd base and I saw Seth give Embry (who was on 2nd base) what looked like an angry glance but when my eyes caught his, his expression softened immediately. When we were fielding I was outfield but didn't do much as the ridiculously large La Push boys and Nessie were doing all the work. At the end of the match I was in fits of laughter. Paul had been swearing practically non-stop and he got so annoyed about losing. After the match Seth pulled me into another hug and walked over to the bonfire with his arm draped over my shoulder. Geez! He's freakin' boiling. It's like he has a fever or something. Though at school he said something about how his abnormally hot skin ran in his family. I stopped thinking about that and sat down on a piece of driftwood that formed part of the circle around the bonfire. We sat down and I found that I was leaning into him. I bet we looked like a couple to people walking past. I wish we were a couple.

" Faye, over here!" Emily said loudly. I looked at Seth. He nodded with a small smile on his face. I returned the smile before walking over to where Emily was stood next to a table filled with food. There looked like there was enough food to feed an army here. Emily, Kim and, Nessie all giggled and said that they need that much food for the boys.

" Here Faye, take what you want before I call the boys over." Emily said handing me a paper plate. I only took a sausage and a bread roll. I didn't want to look like a pig in my first encounter with nice people who look like they generally want to be friends with me.

" Food's ready!" Emily shouted. It was like a stampede, it was terrifying yet amusing at the same time. I wandered back to the log I was sitting on before and was shortly joined by Seth, who had two plates full of food.

" You seriously eat this much in every meal?" I asked in a disbelieving voice.

" Yeah, as I said. I'm a growing boy." He answered smiling. I giggled and continued to eat my small meal.

I had already finished my food and was watching Seth eat about his 13th hot dog. I'd lost count after about 8th. I was shocked. All the boys seemed like bottomless pits. I couldn't believe how much they could eat. The man in the wheelchair who I was introduced to earlier. What was his name…? Billy, that was it. He's Jacob's dad. He coughed and it became quiet around the bonfire.

" We have always been a small people from the start…" his majestic voice began. It was the story about Taha Aki that I had read in history that he was telling. It flowed so beautifully and I was so captivated by it. It was so different listening to it rather that reading it. I was so drawn into the myths that I didn't notice when he stopped talking and quiet conversations broke around the fire.

" Hello? Faye, are you ok?" I heard Seth ask. I broke out of one trance and was trapped in another when I met Seth's eyes. He was so gorgeous.

" Wh…what, oh me. Yeah I'm good." I stuttered. " That story was so beautiful, yet tragic."

" I know, I can think of something more beautiful" he murmured. I don't think I was meant to hear the last bit but I was going to question it anyway. Whoever this girl was I'm going to have to glare at for a while. I felt my heart tug a little. I felt quite upset. _Faye_, _you knew something like this was going to happen. Just act happy and keep joking for a while._ I listened to my conscience and blinked the water in my eyes back.

" Oh yeah, what's that then?" I asked looking up at his face with a feeble smile on my face.

" uh, oh… well…" he stuttered, I'd never seen him so nervous before. " You!" he spluttered before blushing fiercely. I was shocked. I stopped functioning properly. Did he just say what I think he just did? Am I hearing right? I felt my fate heat up. I'm sure I'm bright red now. I looked up into his eyes and saw adoration pouring out of them.

" Oi" Sam shouted " it's quarter to midnight." You should get going Seth.". Seth's eyes disconnected themselves from mine and he looked at Sam. My hand without telling it to, took Seth's and tugged it gently.

" Come on Seth, we have to go." I said quietly.

" Yeah, lets go." He said sounding slightly regretful. I wonder why that was.

" That was so cool!" I stated while we were walking towards his car " all your friends are really nice."

" I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said smiling warmly at me.

I wanted to ask him about earlier. Did he mean what he said? Was it an accident? Am I overreacting? Did I get the wrong idea? A thousand theories ran through my head. Should I ask him or forget about it? I think I'm going to do it._ Yeah Faye, do it! You should find out what's happening._ Whoa, me and my conscience agreed. This is amazing. I can't recall this ever happening before. I'm going to ask him.

" Seth?" I asked timidly.

" Yeah?" he said slowing down his walk so he could look at me.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I mumbled quickly and quietly that I was sure he wouldn't have heard. Before I knew it he was in front of me stopping me from walking any further. I instantly regretted saying anything.

He took my face in his massive hands and made me look into his eyes, which showed me the answer before he said it.

" I've never meant anything in my life as much as I meant that." He said pulling me towards him so our faces were just inches apart. I felt his hot sweet breath on my face. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. I jumped on him hugging him as tightly as I could,

So that if he wasn't so huge he wouldn't have been able to breathe. His warm arms came round my waist and he hoisted me of the ground hugging me back. We pulled away after a minute or two and I felt myself begin to blush furiously. He took my hand and pulled me gently towards his car.

Seth's P.O.V

" Wh…what, oh me. Yeah I'm good." She said snapping out of her trance that I was lost in as well. " That story was so beautiful, yet tragic."

" I know, I can think of something more beautiful." I practically whispered hoping she didn't hear, yet also hoping she did. I looked towards her and saw pain in her eyes. What was hurting her? I had to stop it. She blinked quickly and inhaled deeply.

" Oi!" Sam shouted interrupting my staring." it's quarter to midnight. You should get going Seth." I turned to look at him tearing my eye away from her captivating ones. I felt cool fingers intertwine with mine and felt my arm be gently tugged.

"Come on Seth, we have to go." I heard my angel say. I tuned to look at her. She was just stunning in the moonlight.

" Yeah, let's go." I agreed. We started strolling towards the car.

" That was so cool! All your friends are really nice." She stated. I smiled at her enjoyment and looked at her.

" I'm glad you enjoyed it." I answered back a grin on my face.

I was facing forward but was watching her with my peripheral vision, she looked like she was thinking really hard about something and then like she was in pain. What was wrong? It hurt me that she was hurting.

" Seth?" I heard my reason for living say.

" Yeah?" I replied slowing down my walk.

" Did you mean what you said earlier?" she mumbled nearly inaudibly. I stepped in front of her stopping her from going anywhere. She looked down so I gently took her face in my hands and made her look in my eyes. I bared down on her eyes, passion rising inside me like a fire.

" I've never meant anything in my life as much as I meant that." I said, being deadly serious. Our faces were so close and her scent overpowered anything else around. I probably wouldn't be able to smell a vampire if Faye was nearby.

She surprised me by jumping on to me and locking her arms around my neck. She was squeezing so tightly that if I weren't a werewolf I wouldn't have been breathing. I circled my arms round her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. We stayed like this for a minute or two. I would have been happy to spend an eternity like this, our bodies fitted perfectly round each other. After we'd finished hugging she blushed which made me fall even further in than I thought possible to her. I felt like I had strings attached to her. Like I was bound to her side, like we were tied together. No. She was my lifeline, without her I wouldn't survive.

I took her hand and walked with her back to my car. I opened the passenger car door for her like always and she blushed like always with a small smile on her face.

We drove to her house in a comfortable silence stealing glances at one another every so often. I see what the guys meant about their imprints now. You want to spend every second with them, please them, make them happy.

We pulled up to her house and I stopped the car.

All the lights were off, I could see on my dashboard that it was 11.55. I only had 5 minutes left with my angel before she had to go. I felt like I was stuck in Cinderella. She had to be back by midnight.

" Well, I should probably go." She muttered looking at her hands, which were in her lap. " I'll see you on Monday?" she said finally looking up and locking her eyes with mine.

I didn't want her to go; I wanted her with me at all times. But if I admitted that after only knowing her for a 2 weeks she might be a bit freaked out so I'll have to deal with seeing her everyday and only being her friend.

" Yeah, I guess." I muttered back she nodded and went to open the door "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" I blurted out before she went out of my sight. She turned towards me and smiled lighting up her entire face.

" Like what?" she queried whilst smiling.

" We could see a movie in Port Angeles or we could just hang out on the beach or something." I suggested suddenly feeling nervous that she would reject the ideas.

" I would love to." She said her smile growing impossibly bigger.

" How about we hang out on the beach then?" I said feeling elated

" It's a date!" she confirmed her large smile forming into a cheeky grin. She looked so beautiful, my will was pushed to the limit. I have to tell her tomorrow.

" I'll come over at about noon?" I asked

" ok, sounds good, see you then." She finished opening the car door glancing at me briefly before turning and walking into her house. I sighed deeply. She enjoyed today, she actually enjoyed it. She likes the guys even though Leah was being slightly bitchy. I was so happy I thought I was going to burst. I realised I was shaking and drove as quick as I could to my house and parked my car. I ran into the forest stripping my top of as I went. I pulled of my pants and tied them round my ankle. I felt the familiar heat trickle down my spine and before I knew it I was on 4 legs and running at an amazing speed.

_Awww, little Sethy is all grown up and imprinted. You have a real keeper there._ I heard Embry think.

_Shut up!_ I growled but I couldn't help but think of Faye smiling.

_Hey, not many girls like soccer and almost every other sport going. Also, she can help you in math, which we all know you suck in._ he answered acting all innocent

_Yeah, she's pretty cool_. Jared inputted

_Thanks guys. _I thought quietly, I thought about when she hugged me and how her scent overpowered everything around me.

Another mind joined ours, it was Paul, he was thinking about what him and Rachel had been up to._ Eww, my eyes are burning!_ I mocked thinking about what it would be like to kiss Faye.

_Be quiet! You can't talk, look at how you think of Faye. And you guys aren't even dating yet. Now that is just wrong on so many levels._ He retaliated, I growled. Giving into my instincts. I lunged at him but before I knew it a big black wolf had shoved me out of the way. Sam. I hadn't even notice that he had phased. The good thing about being in Jake's pack is that Sam's orders don't work with me and Jake rarely orders us around, as he doesn't like it.

_Seth, I think you should go now. I'll deal with Paul._ He said. I didn't need asking twice. I phased and changed quickly and then ran to my house I human form. I went in as quietly as I could trying not to wake my mom. I tiptoed into my room and collapsed on my bed not bothering to take any clothes off. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Faye's P.O.V

That was the best night I'd ever had! They were all so friendly and surprisingly welcoming. They were like one big family. The biggest shock was that I didn't scare Seth away. He wanted to go out with me tomorrow. It was like a blessing! I've never felt so lucky before, or so jittery. I walked quietly into my house, no waited up for me.

This is weird, I thought mum and dad would be here to make sure I was home on time and that I was safe. Maybe they were just really tired from their shift at the hospital. That will be what it was. I wandered upstairs and into the bathroom where I washed off what little make up I was wearing, brushed my teeth and hair. I practically waltzed into my room and changed into my cotton shorts and big, baggy black shirt and climbed onto my bed.

I thought of my amazing day and drifted of to a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sounds of a shouting match. It sounded like Haley and mum were arguing about last night.

" Haley! This is a new town, a new school, a new start! Don't throw it away! We gave you a curfew of 12.30! and you came back at 1.30! You're grounded for a fortnight!" my mum yelled.

" What, this isn't fair!" Haley retorted " Faye is only 15!" _hey, don't bring me into this.._ " And she went out with a boy a year older than her. How responsible do you think she's going to be at that age, huh? Cut me some slack here. Geez! I hate you!" with that I heard the door slam. I ran over to my window to see Haley storming of. Oh perfect, I won't be allowed out. Mum will be in a bad mood.

I looked at my clock. It was 10 in the morning. I had to ask mum. I'm the good kid. She'll say yes to me. I've never had a detention, I was always in the top grades. I always come back on curfews, rarely lose my temper. I'm a saint compared to my sisters. She should say yes.

I walked out my room still in my pyjamas.

" Oh, morning mum." I said, " want some coffee or something?" maybe this will butter her up a bit.

" Yes thanks hun." She answered while wiping away what seemed to be tears.

" What time does your shift start today?" I asked gently

" 11.30, me and you dad have the same shift today, we won't be back until about 10.30-11.00 tonight." She replied with a small smile on her face. I turned the kettle on.

" Mum, Seth invited me to hang out with him and his friends today, can I go? I've never made friends so quickly before and I actually feel like I fit in so can I go?" I blurted out quickly. I awaited my judgement. Please say yes, please say yes. I waited for the decision whilst staring at the kettle that made be jump when it had boiled.

" It's so nice that you're already making friends. But there all older than you and well…" she said quietly.

" I have friends in my year too, but Seth and his friends invited me out today so I thought it wouldn't be a problem. Seeing as I had just made friends in England." I spoke back with tears forming in my eyes, I poured the boiling water and added he coffee, mum liked hers black. I handed it to her hoping that she sees reason.

" ok, you can go." My mum said in a wary, defeated voice.

" Thanks mummy!" I said sweetly, a huge smile forming on my face, I ran to her and kissed her on the cheek. I darted out the room and up the stairs thinking about how amazing my new life is. Ahhh, total bliss! I found my phone and texted Seth.

Hey, Seth. Yeah, I'm allowed out at 12 so I'll see you then?

Faye xx

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

Ok, I'll see you in about an hour and a bit

Love Seth xx

Crap, I only have just over an hour to get ready. I ran into the bathroom and hopped in the shower hoping it would be relaxing. It wasn't. I got out and ran into my room still in my towel.

Crap, what am I going to wear? I raided my drawers in search of the perfect outfit, it didn't look to bad outside, not like it was going to rain anyway. I found my black long sleeved top, which was quite tight fitting, but it's the only one I have. And then I found my black and white checked short sleeved blouse thing, I put this on over my black top just to give me an extra layer. I got my dark blue skinny jeans and put them on and then located my black ankle boots. Wow, I don't think I've ever put that much effort into an outfit before. It's now 11.30, roughly half an hour left to get ready. I dried my hair and used mousse to tame the frizz so it actually looked ok, I wore a little bit of mascara again.

I was ready with 5 minutes to go. Deep breaths Faye, you're just two friends hanging out. Nothing more. I felt a weight on my chest, a pull on my heart, the throbbing beat of denial. I've never felt so crushed before, I've also never felt so elated. This is such an alien feeling, never felt before. I don't know what it is but it's strong.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell, I ran to the door throwing it open. Standing there was the person who made moving halfway round the world bearable. I jumped on him hugging him like I did last night. His warm arms circled my waist and I heard him sigh. He kissed my head and I felt his head bury in my hair. This felt so right.

" Ready to go?" he muttered. I lost the power of speech. I just nodded and then heard him chuckle. He put me down, took my hand and walked with me to his car. This is the first time since seeing him that I saw what he was wearing. A pair of khaki cut-offs with a plain black T-shirt that defined his muscles amazingly. I had to work to keep my mouth closed. He walked me to the passenger door where he opened it for me like a proper gentleman. I giggled a little at his proper ways but felt special. He walked round and climbed in. as he sat in the seat and was reaching for his seat belt, his top rode up revealing part of what must be a six pack. I quickly wiped my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. He is just perfect.

" What are we doing today?" I asked looking straight ahead knowing that if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to look away.

" I thought we could hang out on the beach, and then I want to take you somewhere really important to me." He answered as we were pulling into the beach car park. He opened the door for me and helped me out, never letting go of me. He held my hand as our fingers intertwined. This is probably the best day of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to the first 2 people to ever review my story do this is a dedication to **

**GiveMeOneGoodReason and TheSmallButSpazzedGirl.**

**these two are awesome and amazing!**

**Disclaimer- i don't own Twillight but i wish i did!**

**Chapter 9- Werewolfism **

Seth's P.O.V

She is so beautiful, her carefree smile and dark hypnotic eyes. The way her hair is swept in the breeze so it sways around her face like a fire. Her beauty is beyond anything I have ever seen. She is the most beautiful person in the world and is the most important thing in the universe. Her personality shines, she is bubbly, funny, shy, sarcastic, she is everything. She is my world and she is perfect.

I was watching her every movement, every flick of her hair, every tug of her shirt, every step she took I watched in awe.

I felt her shudder. She's cold and she hasn't got a coat. Stupid Seth. You should have made her get one before we left. I can't have my angel cold. I let go of her hand and put my arm over her shoulder. She leant into my side.

" Thanks Seth." She whispered, turning to look up at me. She was breathtaking, so beautiful. She reached up her left hand and held my left hand, which was over her shoulder. I could hear her heart beat accelerate. She is adorable.

I leant down to her ear " any time." I whispered and then kissed her cheek causing her to blush. I smiled, straightened up and pulled into my side keeping her close. This is just perfection.

We wandered down the beach aimlessly not needing to speak often, just enjoying each other's company. We reached the edge of the woods, this is it. She's going to see the real me.

" Where are we going Seth? Is that place that you said was important to you?" she asked as I lead her into the woods.

" Yeah." I said quietly. This is probably the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever had to do. We walked quite slowly into the forests, I was laughing most of the way as Faye kept tripping over logs and roots, so naturally I kept catching her.

" Will you stop laughing, it's not that funny!" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips. She glared at me as if she was angry, although her lip twitching as though she was trying not to smile gave her away. She ended up with a huge smile on her face.

I chuckled again and decided that it would be quicker if I carried her. I swept one arm behind her knees and one on her upper back. I swung her up into the wedding style lift.

" Hey! What are you doing crazy!" she shrieked. She started struggling and squirming, trying to get down. I held her closer so her sweet hot breath was on my face.

" It will be quicker this way." I said quietly, locking onto her eyes.

" ok." She muttered so quietly that if I hadn't have been a werewolf I wouldn't of been able to hear. I power walked through the forest to my private sanctuary. She was quiet for the rest of the journey. I felt whole holding her in my arms, having her close, and knowing she was safe.

We emerged from the thick forest into a small meadow; it had patches of long grass where heathers and daisies were growing, it looked over the rest of the forest. It was on a slight hill so I was a beautiful view.

" Oh my God, Seth, this place is amazing, it's so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this." She said whilst walking further into the clearing.

" I've never shown anyone this before." I admitted, " you're the person I wanted to share this with."

"Oh Seth." She breathed before hugging me again. Her head was in the hollow of my neck and her arms were wrapped round me causing my breath to hitch in my throat. " Thank you." She whispered again before kissing my cheek, she let go and a smile graced her lips. She is so exuberant yet sweet at the same time.

" Faye." I said to get her attention, she turned to look at me her eyes wide with curiosity. " I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath.

"Shoot." she said while gently reaching to take my hand in her small ones. She began playing with my fingers. It was a calming gesture. We both sat on the grass.

" Well, you know in your history lessons you've learnt about our tribe and how we had spirit warriors and that we transformed into wolves to protect the tribe from cold ones." I said looking at the floor, not looking forward to the next bit.

" Yeah, I love learning about them. It's so interesting." She answered then she lay down on the ground.

" Well, there true." I spoke quietly, I heard her pulse quicken " I'm a werewolf." I finished turning to look at her. She had paled considerably.

" Wh… what?" she stuttered.

" I am a werewolf. I protect the tribe." I said quietly, hoping that she won't pass out or anything. This is it, the moment of truth, I've seen the way different people have reacted to the truth, Kim fainted, Emily was angry. I don't know how Faye's going to react, she means so much to me, I can't lose her.

" Prove it." She replied. I wasn't expecting that

" Sorry?" I asked in a state of shock.

" Prove you're a werewolf " she retaliated standing up.

" ok, stay here. Don't move." I said as I started walking into the forest. I turned and looked at her one last time. " Look at my eyes" I said " keep looking at my eyes." She nodded slightly and watched me enter the forest again.

I took my clothes off and phased quickly feeling the fire seep through my spine. I was on four legs a second later. I walked slowly out into the clearing as to not to scare her, she was sitting on the floor where I left her, she looked beautiful.

" Seth?" she breathed, I walked closer to her. She didn't run away screaming like I expected she merely sat there, staring. I nodded my big head to show I wasn't some other wolf. I continued walking towards her until I was right next to her, I went down on my stomach so I wasn't towering over her. " Oh my God. It's really you! You have the same eyes." She whispered whilst looking deep into my eyes.

" You know, dogs are my favourite animals." She said with a cheeky smile. I chuckled in my head and leant forward. She started stroking my fur. It was such a good sensation; I leant into her hand closing me eyes. I heard her giggle. " You're a really cute wolf" she commented. I licked her from chin to forehead; she jumped up squealing.

" Ew, Seth! That was disgusting!" she screamed. " I take back that last comment". I coughed a laugh. " Could you change back into human Seth now?" she asked. I nodded again and walked back into the forest. I phased back and changed quickly. I walked back into the clearing to meet my reason for living.

Faye's P.O.V

We reached the place that Seth said was his special place. It was stunning. There were tufts of long grass scattered over the clearing. It looked like it had been pulled out of a fairytale, it was just perfect.

" Oh my God, Seth, this place is amazing, it's so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this." I mused.

" I've never shown anyone this before." He said with a sheepish grin. " You're the person I wanted to share this with."

I felt a tug on my heart. He wanted to share this with me? He is just too perfect to be true.

" Oh Seth." I breathed. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, my head was on his shoulder. I heard him take a ragged breath " thank you." I whispered before reaching up to his face. I leant in and could smell his earthy, pine smell. I kissed his cheek and momentarily the world seemed to stop. I pulled away and a smile grew on my face.

" Faye." He said quietly to get my attention I turned to look at him. " I have something to tell you." He inhaled deeply.

" Shoot." I said, feeling slightly anxious, is he going to admit that he's only been hanging around with me out of pity, he's going to tell me that he wants to start hanging out with people his age again. Well it's to be expected, I'm nothing special, I'm just the new girl from another country. I took his hand subconsciously and started playing with his fingers.

" Well, you know in your history lessons you've learnt about our tribe and how we had spirit warriors and that we transformed into wolves to protect the tribe from cold ones." He started. What? Ok well, this is strange. But he at least deserves an answer for putting up with me.

" Yeah, I love learning about them. It's so interesting." I answered truthfully, I sat down on the grass and leant back so I was lying down. Where is this heading, is he joking, has it all been one big joke from the start. He didn't seem like the kind of person to do that, maybe he's just a really good actor.

" Well, there true." He said quietly, I felt my pace quicken" I'm a werewolf." He justified. What, now he is definitely joking, I felt tears prick my eyes. I will not cry in front of him.

" Wh..what?" I stuttered out in disbelief, no they do not exist, mythical creatures do not exist. No matter how much I want them to. I knew it, he was toying with me, he was joking, I bet he's getting money for this

" I am a werewolf. I protect the tribe." He said in a sincere serious voice.

" Prove it." I said, my lips moved without me justifying the action,_ Faye, what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? Are you trying to hurt yourself further? _My conscience screeched. I ignored it.

" Sorry?" he said, shock in his voice. What am I doing? I can't back down now, I can't; If I do I'll break down in tears. I should try and humiliate him. What no, that's not going to work. _Shut up Faye! _My brain shouted at me.

" Prove you're a werewolf " I said loudly while standing up, I'd never felt this angry before. I don't know what it is. I'm not used to it. It's not like expected anything from him, but for him to carry on with this ridiculous joke; it just hurts,

" ok, stay here. Don't move." he said as he started walking into the forest. He turned just before he entered. " Look at my eyes" he whispered " keep looking at my eyes."

Anxiety overtook me, this isn't possible, what if he doesn't come back? What if this really is all a practical joke? There was a rustle of leaves behind the tree, which Seth walked to. A sandy coloured. Horse sized wolf walked out, it started slowly walking towards me.

" Seth?" I muttered, he continued making his way towards me. I wasn't afraid, no I was kind of exited. I sat still waiting for him to come closer. The wolf nodded his big head confirming that it was Seth. He continued walking slowly towards me. Almost as if he was wary of approaching me. He finally reached me and knelt down so he was on his stomach and about the same height as me. I looked in his eyes like I said I would. They were the same caramel coloured orbs that were full of love and adoration. It really was him. My breathing quickened " Oh my God. It's really you! You have the same eyes." I whispered in wonder whilst gazing into the eyes of the wolf.

" You know, dogs are my favourite animals." I said a smile forming on my face. He leant forward so I reached my hand out and stroked gently, tracing circles on his back. His fur was both soft and rough at the same time. He turned and leant his head into my hand then closing his eyes. " You're a really cute wolf " I mused while still stroking him. He turned his head and licked the side of my face. I jumped up from the floor and used my sleeve to wipe the wolf slobber of my face.

" Ew, Seth! That was disgusting!" I screamed. " I take back that last comment." He barked what seemed to be a laugh, the corners of his mouth were turned up in a wolfy smile. " Could you change back into human Seth now?" I asked timidly. The wolf nodded again and walked back into the forest again. The human Seth I knew and loved came back into the clearing, looking worried.

" Faye, are you ok? I'd understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but I'll answer any questions you have and I have something else to tell you." He said quickly walking over to stand in front of me.

" Who else is a werewolf?" I blurted out without thinking.

" Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Leah and Brady." He answered with a sigh.

" Why… what… how is it possible that you exist?" I asked quietly finally getting enough courage to look him in the eye.

" Do you remember the legends that Billy told at the bonfire last night?" I nodded and he continued " well it runs in our blood, magic has always been in our tribe."

" Wow " I whispered " this is a lot to take in." I could feel his eyes on me, watching my reaction.

" What do you protect the tribe from?" regaining my composure.

" Well… uh. Well it's nothing too bad its uh." He started mumbling. I placed a finger over his mouth and then took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eye.

" Tell me Seth." I ordered him. We were staring directly into each other's eyes almost as if we were soul searching.

" Vampires." He whispered. What? Is my mind playing tricks on me. Two supernatural creatures in one day is far too much.

" You mean… bloodsucking, fangs, stakes and stuff. They all exist." I mumbled looking at the ground.

" Yes, apart from they have very pale white skin, they don't blow up in the sunlight, stakes and crosses don't work. We're the only things that can kill them, that's what we're built for." He said pulling me onto his lap and putting a lock of hair behind my ear. I didn't speak, I was still digesting the information.

" This is a tribe secret, half the members of the tribe don't know." He said.

" Like I hadn't already worked out it was going to be a secret." I sarcastically remarked, rediscovering my voice box. " Wait, I'm not part of the Quileute tribe, I'm not even from this country. Why do I get to know?" I asked truly curious now.

" Ok, here it goes." He muttered to himself. " Have you ever heard of the term Imprinting?" I shook my head. " It's when someone finds their soul-mate, their other half."

" Well, what does this have to do with me?" I asked, what is he on about? I'm so confused, about soul mates and all that jazz. Oh, oh no, no wait a sec. He can't be meaning me.

" Faye, I imprinted on you, you are my life, my soul-mate. When we imprint, we can be anything you want us to be; a brother, a best friend, a lover or nothing." He said shifting me on his lap so he could see my face. He just said I was his soul mate, I'm smack bang in the middle of this supernatural world. What do I want him to be, best friend, brother, lover?

" ok. " I whispered looking in his eyes and seeing adoration and love streaming out of them made me realise, it's true.

" I should get you home, it's gone 3." He murmered.

" No! I have more questions!" I said in a volume close to shouting

" ok go ahead." He said a smile on his perfect face, where his perfect mouth turned upwards just inviting me to kiss him_ no Faye, you can't think like this._ He just told me I'm his soul mate, I think I'm at perfect liberty to think like this.

" What is your family like, I mean I met Leah but what are the rest of you like?" I asked sliding of his lap so I could see him. He reached forward and took my hands in his.

" My sister, well she's been through a lot and can be a real bitch sometimes but is my sister so I have to stand up for her." He said interlocking his fingers with mine. I felt my heart swell, he is amazing, sensitive and perfect. " My mom got remarried last month to the chief of police from Forks." He continued " that's good for her, so she's not alone." I saw his eyes start to water slightly " and my dad, he passed away two years ago." He finished looking at me.

" Oh Seth I'm sorry." I whispered, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

" It's ok, not your fault. Anyway, anything to ask about werewolfism?" he asked, the sparkle returning to his eyes.

" Werewolfism?" I queried with a giggle.

" Werewolfism." He justified chuckling.

" Ok, disadvantages of being a werewolf." I told him.

" Well, when we're in wolf form we can hear each others thoughts. It's ok most of the time. The no privacy thing is annoying and some of the others think of some really disgusting things. Embry's the worst. But overall it's not that bad." He mumbled out quickly.

" ok next question." I said to myself. " Are there any other imprints and is this what Claire meant when she said wolf girl?" I asked

" Yes, Emily is Sam's imprint, Kim is Jared's imprint, Nessie is Jacob's imprint he is her best friend at the moment and will eventually be a romantic relationship. And ok hear me out after this one, Claire is Quil's imprint." He answered. I was shocked, I mean I'm sure it's not that way at all, it's just a bit creepy.

" He doesn't think inappropriately at all, he wants her to be happy, he is the best big brother in the world to her at the moment, and then he will progress to be her best friend and then to something more. We don't age so he'll be waiting for her to grow up before anything happens." He added afterwards, he'd obviously seen my expression. " And yes that is what Claire meant about wolf girls." I giggled at him ad-libbing.

" Advantages of being a werewolf." I enquired next

" Well, there's the extra strength, speed. Quicker reflexes and sharper senses." He placed his hand on my cheek and I felt my pulse rise. " For example I can hear your heartbeat accelerate right now. I also like the sense of family I get from the pack, the fact we don't age goes either way for me. But the biggest advantage is the imprinting. It means that I met you and that I am yours, I will never want another person o this earth ever. You are my future." He finished.

My heartbeat was dangerously fast, I felt the familiar blush run along my cheeks, I looked at him and he was looking at me from under his lashes with nothing but passion in his eyes. He leant forward and before I knew it his lips were on mine. They were warm and soft against mine. Our lips were moving in sync as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt him snake his arms round my waist and pull me towards him. This was amazing, I've never felt so loved before. We pulled away both of us panting I released my arms from round his neck as he did from my waist, we intertwined fingers and had our foreheads together. I tried to get my breathing back to normal but being around Seth makes that very hard.

" Faye?" Seth said quietly while our foreheads were still together.

" Yes?" I whispered looking in his eyes.

" Will you be my girlfriend? I promise to love you and treat you with the respect you deserve." He said sincerely.

" Well, I'll have to think about that." I joked, a smirk across my face. He looked hurt so I decided to show him the answer. I closed the distance between our lips and felt him smile into the kiss. " Of course I will you paranoid werewolf." I whispered once the kiss had been broken. A smile plastered his face as we broke apart. I was stunned at my confidence but happy at it's timing.

" I'm not paranoid." He muttered poking my side, I jumped and squealed, he had just discovered my ticklish spot. Oh dear. " But you are ticklish." He stated.

" Am not." I replied childishly

" Are too"

" Am not."

" Are too." He reached forward pulling into him. He started tickling my sides so much that I couldn't breath properly from my laughing. I started to keel over from laughter but before I could Seth had lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

" What are you doing?" I asked between fits of laughter.

" Making it easier to tickle you." He replied reaching up and tickling me again. I squirmed to try and avoid it but it was going to happen regardless. I was breathless by the end, Seth found it hilarious that I was ticklish, I however did not.

He put me down on the grass and lay down next to me. We were on our sides facing each other, intertwining our fingers.

" We should probably start getting back." He muttered.

" Yeah, you're right." I agreed pulling myself up into a sitting position. I looked into the face of my now boyfriend and took a deep breath of satisfaction. He is just perfect.

" It's starting to get dark and it's not safe in the woods at night, or if you're alone." He said, almost as if he was talking to himself." Faye, promise me you will never go into the woods alone, never." He said looking deep into my soul.

" I promise." I vowed. I stood up at the same time Seth did. " Ready to go?" I asked Seth

" Yeah, you?" he answered back

" No, I don't want to. It's just so perfect and amazing." I admitted looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. " You have to bring me back here. Promise?" I questioned pleading him with my eyes.

" Anything you want angel." He answered leaning down. His lips brushed mine, creating a sweet kiss. I sighed in contentment. This is just awesome. I liked my new nickname. This is just amazing. He took my hand in his and started leading me through the thick forest. It was darker now and I fell over enough times with good light so this is bound to be interesting. We got to the part of the forest where there were fallen logs and branches just there to trip someone over, this is so annoying. Seth kept chuckling every so often I finally snapped.

" ok, some of us mere mortals don't have supernatural strength and grace so naturally were going to fall over sometimes." I exclaimed exasperated. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He chuckled again before sweeping me up in his arms wedding style. He held me close again his hot breath tickling my exposed skin.

" There, now you won't fall down at all." He whispered just before placing a kiss on my forehead. We started walking quickly through the woods; I was amazed at how fast he was walking with me as a burden.

" Seth, aren't I like really heavy, I mean you've got to be tired by now. I'm not exactly the lightest of people." I said looking up at him.

" Nope, not at all." I stared at him in bewilderment. " Werewolf thing." He finished with a grin. I smiled and looked in the direction we were going. It was about 4.30 when we got back to the beach where we walked hand in hand occasionally gazing at each other.

" When can I meet your parents?" he asked suddenly, taking me by surprise.

" um, you've already met them." I replied, hoping that would get off the subject of meeting parents.

" I mean officially, as your boyfriend." He continued. This is going to be bad.

" Well, not yet. They won't be pleased if they knew I had a boyfriend after only knowing him for two weeks. They can't know about the whole wolf connection between us so they would want me to be settled in first." I explained turning to look at him.

" ok, that makes sense. Can I introduce you to my mom soon though? She's dying to meet you and she knows about werewolves and such so no hiding anything." He asked while he stopped walking. He stood in front of me blocking my way. He put a hand on either shoulder effectively stopping my moving. " Can I?" he whispered.

" Yeah." I replied " when?" It can't be too soon, I'm too scared. What if they don't like me? Oh God.

" How about now?" he suggested. " You don't have to be home yet and I can't wait for you to meet her." Oh God, I can't meet the parents yet. I'm so scared.

" ok." I squeaked taking Seth's hand in mine. We started walking up the beach onto the main road in La Push. " What if she doesn't like me?"

" She will, she's been bugging me to get you over." He soothed squeezing my hand. We continued walking up the main road until we were in front of a small 2-story house. It had a red front door and a small but perfectly kept garden. He walked with me up the pathway tot the door. He opened it without knocking.

" Mom!" he called. We walked into their lounge where there were 3 sofas. One 3 seater and 2 single seaters. We sat down on the 3 seater and waited. The woman who was at the bonfire walked through with a washing basket in her hands. At the bonfire she sat with the elders. Maybe she was an elder.

" Oh Seth honey, you could've given me some warning." She said flustered. She set the washing basket down on the floor. " My name's sue, I'm Seth's mom and I'm assuming you're Faye." She enquired.

" Yes Mrs. Swan." I answered remembering Seth mention that she had married the chief of police.

" Oh please call me Sue." She insisted. Waving her arms in a flamboyant nature.

" Will you be staying for dinner Faye?"

" I'm afraid I can't tonight." I regretted saying.

" Well, we'll have to organise for another day." She said picking up her laundry basket again.

" I'd love to." I answered truthfully. His mom is so nice.

" Well, I'll see you later mom." Seth said leaning forward kissing his mom on the cheek. He was so caring to his mum. I couldn't have anyone so perfect.

" ok, see you guys later. Nice meeting you Faye." She said as we were walking out of the living room.

" Nice to meet you too Mrs. Sw Sue." I stuttered out. We walked out of the house and I took a deep breath.

" See, that wasn't too bad!" Seth said in a ' I told you so ' voice. I turned into him and buried my face in his chest.

" You're right." I mumbled. We walked down the main street of La Push back to the beach. Seth had his arm securely over my shoulder and I had mine round his waist. I noticed how I was just the right height to fit under his arm. We reached the beach car park and went to his car. " Alex is out shopping and Haley left this morning. Do you wanna come in and watch a film or something?" I asked as we pulled out of the beach car park.

" That would be awesome." He replied turning to flash me a breathtaking smile. I sighed and felt myself blush. Will I ever get used to his handsomeness or will I blush every time he touches me? Before I knew it we had pulled up outside my house. Seth (as usual) opened my door for me and helped me out the car. I walked ahead of him to my door, just as I got to it there was a loud howl from the forest. I turned to look at Seth's face; he was staring out into the forest, looking pained. I got my key out of my pocket and was about to put it in the lock when a warm hand wrapped around my wrist and turned me round. His lips met mine and he kissed me passionately with want in his actions, his arms were round my waist again, scorching the skin of my back where my shirt had ridden up. My hands were locked in his hair holding him closer. We broke the kiss panting again. I'm new to this but I'm liking it.

" Faye, I have to go." Seth whispered holding my hands in his. " That was a call. I have to go help." I nodded looking away from his face. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. " I will come back to check on you later. I'm sorry about this but they will kill me if I don't go." I nodded again, not trusting my voice. He'll be

back later. He promised, it would be fine. He leant forward and kissed my forehead before turning and walking into the forest, taking his shirt off in the process.

I couldn't help but stare at him go into the forest, he is so fit. And he's mine. That thought made me giddy. He turned round just before he entered the forest and waved and smiled at me. I put my key into the door and walked into my house in a trance. I decided to make the most of my time alone in the house so I took the house phone and rang Courtney. I had to ring three times until she picked up " what?!" she growled

" Hey, it's Faye." I said into the phone.

" You do know it's midnight here right?" she asked. Oops, I forgot.

" Crap, sorry. I forgot. I'll ring you back tomorrow at a slightly more reasonable time." I answered. I was about to hang up.

" Well I can tell you need to tell me something so get it over and done with." She said no longer sounding irritated.

" Well, you know Seth." I started.

" Yeah." She remarked getting impatient. I smiled, the oppurtunity to annoy her from abroad is too amazing to miss.

" You know what, I can ring you tomorrow and tell you. It's not that big." I said in a thoughtful tone.

" Tell me the goddamn news woman." She snapped, I smiled to myself and I decided to clue her in.

" I'm not one to kiss and tell." I said, I started to think about the way his lips felt against mine. Mmm…

" Yeah so… oh my God! You kissed him. Are you two a thing now? I would say I need to meet him but that might be a little difficult. You are so lucky. Do you're parents know?" she said quickly, the tired edge from her voice disappeared immediately.

" Shh! And no they don't and it's staying that way for a few weeks. Please don't tell anyone." I pleaded down the phone.

" Hey, you're my best friend, I won't tell anyone. But I will need to speak with him at some point. He needs to be interrogated." She answered. I chuckled at her seriousness.

" Ha, so how is life back in lovely England?" I asked. We talked for about an hour before she insisted that she needs at least a little sleep before she goes to school tomorrow. I hung up and not 10 minutes after the call ended my big sister came into the house. One look at her told me that she was in a bad state.

" Rough day?" I asked not really interested in what she had to say but I thought I would ask out of courtesy.

" Tell me about it, first I get in loads of trouble for going over curfew and then I went for a walk in the woods." She answered. The woods? Seth said it wasn't safe to go into the woods on your own. I zoned out and only heard the last bit of her sentence. " The stupidly hot guy that came to our house on the day we moved in. Jacob, that was it. He told me it wasn't safe in the forest and guided out of the forest to where we are now. Do you think Jacob has a girlfriend?" she asked. _'Well, he has an imprint that will eventually be his girlfriend and then his wife so I'd say yes._' I thought

" I think he has." I muttered a smile threatening on my face. I've never felt so part of something before. I wonder what Seth's doing? I started to get worried what if he gets hurt? I started to hyperventilate. " um, I need the toilet." I said quickly before running to the bathroom to calm down. He promised he would come back, he's going to come back. Safe and uninjured. I came out to find that mum, dad and Alex had all returned.

" Hey Alex, how was shopping?" I asked, trying to sound as if I was interested.

" Great. I got a new pair of shoes and some new tops. My new friend Sarah is really good at bargain hunting so overall I only spent $35." She announced proudly before my mum stormed into the room.

" Alexis Mackenzie Chambers."_ Uh oh, if she uses the full name she is gonna be in trouble. "_ You spent $35 on your first shopping trip in America." My mum said in a raised tone. Alex nodded; sensing that she had no way out. As much as she annoys me, I had to help her out.

" But mum, look." I started " she got loads for it. Better than she would've of done in England. And you said the other day that she was going through a growth spurt and needed more clothes." My mum looked between Alex and me a few times before deciding the verdict.

" Well, you are going through a growth spurt but you need to be more responsible with money Alex." She spoke in a soft tone. Alex just nodded looking at the floor.

" ok, I'm going to make a cup of coffee then I'm going to look at the clothes you brought. Go get one outfit on Alex and then come model it for us." Mum said cheerily. Alex looked up and mouthed thank you at me before walking upstairs with her shopping bags to model her outfits. I followed her up the stairs but went into my room and dropped onto my bed. I rolled over onto my back and put my hands behind my head. I stared up at the ceiling reminiscing about today.

Oh my God, I kissed Seth, more than once. I am his girlfriend. He is tied to me, he is mine and I am all but his. I have always wanted to be part of something unique like this. Something mythical. Right now he is out with vampires. How do I know he is safe? When I went upstairs it was about 5 and we don't have dinner until and 7.30 or 8ish. I must have been up here for a while. I went downstairs to see all my family members in the kitchen grabbing plates and dishing up food. I joined in taking very little of the meal. I was too worried about Seth.

We sat down and ate quietly occasionally talking about our day. I lied about most of mine. Well what am I supposed to say?! _Hey mum, dad, yeah today this really hot boy I'm friends with invited me out with him today so I did, we walked on the beach then into the forest where he told me he morphs into a giant wolf everyday to protect us all from vampires. To add to that he is now my soul mate and boyfriend but it's all good because we're meant to be together._ No I can't say this so I have to lie. " Yeah, we went over to Sam Uley's house and met his fiancée called Emily." I said.

" Well that's nice." My mum said whilst standing up with her plate in her hand. I stood up as well and went into the kitchen to wash up my plate. I excused myself and went upstairs early. I got out my pyjama shorts and tank top and went and had a long relaxing shower. I towel dried myself in the bathroom and changed into my pyjama's. I dried my hair the best I could without a hair dryer and walked into my room. I put my clothes in the hamper and fell back on my bed thinking about today.

" You're thinking about me I hope." I heard the deep voice of my Seth say. He stepped out from the shadows in only a pair of cut-off shorts. I tried not to look at his chest but he is just so muscley I can't help it. I didn't stare for long but I jumped of my bed and jumped onto him. I locked my arms round his neck and legs round his waist. I kissed his shoulder, neck and cheek. I heard him sigh as he walked over to my bed and set me down on it. I pouted but before I knew it Seth was leaning against the headboard with me on his lap. I leant into him feeling no need for a blanket. I felt him kissing my hair several times before lifting my chin and kissing me full on the lips. I pushed myself of his lap still not breaking the kiss and onto my knees so I was leaning against him. My lungs were screaming for air but I didn't want to break the kiss, unfortunately it had to end sometime and Seth was the one to do it. I was breathing deeply trying to regain my breathing when he shifted me off him slightly so I was next to him with his arm round me.

" I haven't been thinking of you at all." I answered finally smirking as I looked up into his face. I smile formed across my face as he traced along my veins with his hand.

" Well that's a shame." He said quietly " I just annoyed the hell out of Embry by thinking about you for no reason." He pouted making an irresistibly cute face. I turned and pecked his lips quickly.

" Actually, I was worrying like mad but I'm so happy you're here now. And how did you get in here. This is on the second floor." I said truthfully.

" Well I climbed the tree outside your window and then jumped in, quite easy really." He said waving his hand as if it was nothing.

" Oh." I responded quickly trying to get my head to work. " What happened out there anyway?" I asked pointing out my window in the direction of the forest.

" They crossed an unfamiliar scent so we needed to track it down. Turns out he's friends with the Cullen's so no fight tonight." He said tightening his arm around me.

" What? I don't get it. Who are the Cullens? And why should it matter if it was their friend or not?" I asked trying to piece together the practically non-existent information.

" I guess I didn't mention the Cullen's earlier." He said anxiously.

" No you didn't." I retorted pushing myself up so I was in a sitting position. " Care to tell me now?" I asked slightly pissed off. He sat up as well cupping my face with his hand.

" ok don't freak out." He whispered. I giggled slightly

" I have been told that two mythical creatures exist, on the same day. It's gonna take a bit to freak me out now." I whispered. He chuckled lightly but continued

" There are vampires living in forks." He said. I froze. I'm not sure I was still breathing. That was so close. Why haven't the pack taken them down? I started hyperventilating.

" Faye, calm down." He whispered anxiously his thumb gently rubbing my cheek. "They don't drink human blood. I'm friends with them. Nessie, she is a half vampire and Jake imprinted on her."

I took deep breaths to calm myself, my boyfriend is friends with vampires, blood sucking vampires.

" I would like you to meet them. Edward is going crazy because I think of you so much and he hasn't met you. Alice wants to give you a makeover and Bella, Esme and Carlisle really want to meet you. You're all I talk about." He said gazing in my eyes. I would be safe as long as he's there.

" ok, why would it bug Edward if you think about me. Talking I understand but thinking doesn't cause any harm." I said quietly fiddling with the edge of my quilt. Why aren't I freaking out? I used one of their names. There is something wrong with me.

" um…well… Edward can read minds." He answered smiling slightly.

" Sorry?" I asked my eyes wide open with shock.

" He can read minds, well everyone except his wife but that's a long story that Nessie could tell easier, quicker and better than I could." He blurted out quickly.

" What?" I asked, still unable to say words with more than one syllable.

" Crap." He muttered." Well I might as well tell you everything so Nessie can show you her thoughts by touching you, Alice can tell the future, Bella has a weird mind shield thing and Jasper can manipulate emotions."

" So, do all the vampires have extra super powers?" I asked trying to wrap my head around the information.

" no, only certain ones." He answered his smile growing. " I want you to meet them. There really nice. Carlisle works at the hospital."

" Around all that blood? Isn't that dangerous? I mean isn't he ever tempted?" I asked feeling utterly stupid.

" Well, he's been around for over 3 centuries so I guess he's built up a resistance." He answered. I just nodded. This is a lot to take in. " please will you come with me to meet them next weekend?" he whispered gazing deep into my eyes. He then pulled the most adorable face that can only be called a puppy dog face.

" Fine." I said giving in. " but only because there you're friends and I trust you." He beamed at me before pecking me on the lips. He got up and started walking towards the window. " I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

" ok." I sighed. " Oh wait." I said running up to him. " I've decided when my parents can meet you 'officially'."

" Yeah?" he said, his eyes lighting up.

" In about a fortnight when I've been here a month." I said looking up into his face.

" ok, promise me you'll introduce me as you're boyfriend then." He said his eyes bearing down on mine filled with compassion. I felt my will crumble into dust.

" Promise." I whispered. He pulled me into him and hugged me close, his head resting on mine. I closed my eyes and leant into his warm embrace. I like it here. I like it a lot.

" See you tomorrow." He said before pulling away only to pull his lips to mine for a fiery kiss.

" hmm mm." Was all I could manage. He walked over to the window and jumped the short distance into the tree outside my window. He climbed down it gracefully before disappearing into the woods. I sighed before walking slowly back to my bed and picking up a Jacqueline Wilson book to read before sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. My first thought was. ' I'm going out with Seth Clearwater!' my smile grew at this thought. I jumped up and set out to find my clothes for the day. I went to my draws and pulled out a pair of jeans and blue checked ¾ length shirt. I put them on and went onto my hair. I brushed it and was in loose curls around my shoulders. I clipped my fringe back and headed downstairs smiling. " Morning all." I said whilst getting a bowl out of the cupboard. I got out some cereal not noticing what it was and made myself a bowl.

" Where is the morning monster we know and love?" Alex said smirking as she saw I was dressed and presentable before 8 in the morning. I smiled at her sweetly before answering.

" Well Alexis Mackenzie." I started knowing she hated both her first and middle name." She decided to take a morning off."

" Call me that again and get hurt." She said trying to be threatening. She is short and stick like. She's only about 5ft whereas I'm 5ft 6, so I have the advantage.

" Oh yeah, shorty?" I asked in a taunting voice knowing she'll pull out in the last second. A few seconds after she burst out laughing and I joined in. after our laughter had died down I went upstairs to the bathroom to clean my teeth to find the door locked again. Jeez, Haley is such a bathroom hog. I knocked the door followed by shouting, " hurry up woman. Some of us are happy looking imperfect. You might want to join us."

She opened the door looking majorly pissed off. " There have the bathroom." She snarled before stomping to her room. I think she may have pms, I mean she's a bit of a bitch usually but not this much. I dismissed all thoughts of that genre and went to clean my teeth.

I skipped down the stairs and into the living room. I turned the tv on and switched it over to the news channel for entertainment until Seth got here.

… _the two bodies were found by a ranger at the park at about 7 this morning. The coroner analysed the body and it seems the cause of death was an animal attack. Either a bear or wolf. The identities of the victims are yet to be released to us. People are recommended to stay on the trails in the woods and don't go deep in if it's not necessary. There will be another update on this story in this evening's news._

_Now onto sports with Michael…_

I stopped listening after the report was finished. 2 people had died so close to me. That's horrible, animal attack. Wolf. Seth. Wolf. Seth. Oh my God! What if they were behind the attacks? No Seth said they protected us. I know he wouldn't hurt me but that doesn't stop him hurting other people. I sat there staring at the tv not taking anything in. I was in my own bubble. I heard the doorbell go and I couldn't move I was still thinking about the report. What if it was him? What was I going to do? I heard the door being opened and Haley saying, " I think she's in the living room watching tv."

Next thing I knew I had a warm pair of arms around me and I felt warm lips press against my forehead.

" Are you okay Faye?" he asked concerned. I didn't answer. "Faye?" he said whilst shaking me gently to get my attention.

" Did you see the news?" I asked suddenly. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just going to hurt myself in the process.

" About the two found dead in the forest?" he asked. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Yeah, I heard about it."

" The news said animal attack." I muttered finally looking up into his eyes. They were so caring and understanding. How could I think that he could ever do that to someone?

" I know." He said pulling me up to stand. He picked my bag and took my hand. I walked to the car in silence contemplating whether Seth and the Pack could have done it. No. I'm not going to believe he's a murderer.

" Faye, speak. I'm really worried about you." Seth said, concern present in his voice.

" Did you attack those two people." I blurted out quickly. I put my hand to my mouth in shock. I wasn't supposed to say that. Crap! I wasn't thinking.

" What?! No, of course not. Remember, I'm a protector of the tribe. But we do think we know what's behind it." He said quietly.

I found my voice and started feeling really guilty. Of course I knew that Seth wouldn't harm anyone. What was I thinking? " I'm sorry Seth, I knew you wouldn't do that." I said quietly feeling like a shcmuck. " Anyway, what do you think did it?"

" A vampire, and not a vegetarian one." He spat out. " Sam's gone to visit the Cullen's to see if they know who it is. If not were going to have to hunt it down."

" ok." I squeaked, suddenly worried for the safety of my boyfriend. Ahh, I love being able to think that. We fell back into easy conversation the rest of the way to school. I nearly forgot about it. We held hands round the corridor but whenever we saw my sister in the hallway I would drop his hand and indicate in Haley's direction. The day passed slowly but the lesson that went fastest was maths where Seth would hold my hand under the table. I have a good life.

Sometimes I think I am dreaming. I mean, an amazingly hot guy likes me and is my boyfriend/soulmate, he is friends with vampires and to top it all of he is a werewolf. This doesn't happen. I have always wanted to belong in something mythical but I had dropped that dream at about the age of 10, what are the chances that I end up smack bang in the middle of one?!

" Faye, you okay?" Seth asked

" What? Oh me, yeah I'm good just away with the fairies there. My bad." I answered smiling looking into his eyes which like always were full of adoration. 'Sigh' I am one lucky girl. I then glanced down at his lunch tray, I still can't get over how much they eat, where do they stash all the food? It's ridiculous. I took a huge bite out of my cheeseburger because I hadn't had one in ages. This is awesome! I swallowed and looked up at Seth who was trying to hide his laughter from me.

" What?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. He looked at me then down at the burger before smirking.

" They don't do these in English schools and the food here is actually nice. Sorry for wanting to divulge my self in it." I babbled and then blushed realising what a total idiot I sounded like. He just chuckled. As he was chuckling the queen bee of the Freshman's walked towards our table. Her name was Kerry Payton, I hate to admit it but she is stupidly pretty. She had shiny, thick and strait jet-black hair almost down to her waist. She had a perfect hourglass figure, which she flaunted every day with tight fitting shirts and very tight jeans. She had dark brown eyes and (probably with the help of lots of mascara and eyeliner) she had perfectly outlined eyes with thick and long lashes. Her lips were plump and when she smiled she revealed perfectly straight white pearly teeth. Her skin was flawless and she had high cheekbones that sharpened her face and made her look older than she was. I couldn't help but envy her as I saw every boy she walked past drool at her. I really don't like her.

" Hi Seth." she said sweetly batting her eyelashes at him and leaning forward pushing at her cleavage. " And ugh…you" she added barely acknowledging I was there. Scratch that… I hate her. Seth glanced at her and went back to staring at me.

" Hi Kerry." He muttered. She looked quickly at me and wrinkled her nose in disgust obviously noticing that Seth wasn't interested in her.

" Anyway Seth, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Port Angeles at some point with me." She said looking at him like lion looks at its prey before pouncing. I clutched the table looking back to Seth to see his reaction.

" No thank you." He answered politely. He is always such a gentleman.

" What?" she asked obviously not used to rejection.

" No thank you." He repeated turning away from her to look back at me.

" Do you realise who I am?" she asked straightening up and glaring down at him.

" yep." He answered popping his mouth on the p. I giggled slightly at his casualness and she turned to glare at me. I shut up but still smiled.

" Well, why don't you come with me?" she asked anger plaguing her voice as she was shooting daggers at me through her eyes.

" Because I have a girlfriend who is amazing, sensitive, beautiful, shy, sarcastic and will have my heart forever." He said passion flaring through his facial expression. I felt tears prick in my eyes as he said that beautiful speech. He is amazingly corny and adorable. I blinked the tears away smiling at him. He is just too good to be true.

" Do you know how lucky you are that I'm even talking to you let alone asking you out?" she screeched in denial still trying to kill us with her eyes.

" No, and to be quite honest I don't care." He answered starting to get irritated. My smile grew but then faltered as i noticed the majority of the population in the cafeteria were watching the interaction between Seth and Kerry with anticipation.

" What?! What could this girl possibly have over me? How does it get better than this?" She said loudly gesturing to her self.

" Get over yourself." I muttered without thinking.

" What did you just say?" she said turning to face me. Crap. _Bad idea Faye, bad idea. _You know what, she needs to be told. _Buck up Faye, do it._ My conscience egged me on. " I said get over yourself." I answered boldly looking up into her face.

" this isn't any of your business what goes on between me and Seth." she answered

" Kerry." I said in a patronising voice. " When are you gonna get it into your head that there is no you and Seth? Is that to hard for your Amoeba like status to cope with." Where did this newfound confidence come from? It must be me getting protective of Seth. Not that he needs protecting but hey I might as well mark my territory.

" What the hell is an Amoeba?" she asked loudly stepping closer to my side of the table.

" It's a single celled organism with no brain or any other functions." I answered smirking at her. She raised her hand as if to hit me but retracted it.

" You little bitch, Seth when you come to your senses and end it with that girl come and find me and we might be able to salvage a relationship out of this." She waved her hand about.

" Not going to happen." He answered sincerely. " And don't ever call her a bitch again." He finished now glaring at her. I saw his right hand shaking slightly and reached discretely under the table to hold his left one and calm him down. He responded instantly to my touch. She grumbled something I didn't catch before storming out of the cafeteria followed by a gang of wannabe's.

I let go of his hand and stood up. " Where are you going?" he asked looking up into my face. I think this is one of the only situations he's going to have to look up to me.

" _We_" I said making sure he heard." Are going for a little walk." I answered as I started walking out of the cafeteria. He caught up with me in a matter of seconds and took my hand in his. I smiled at him before leading him through the deserted corridors outside into the drizzly rain.

" What are we doing out here?" he asked pulling me closer to him so I wouldn't get cold. I looked round to check that no one was there before answering.

" This." I answered before putting both arms round his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. My hands knotted themselves in his hair and his arms were tightly round my waist. This is bliss. He deepened the kiss but hell I didn't mind. We pulled apart and I could barely breath. I was dizzy. Seth pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

" What happened to shy Faye?" he asked with a chuckle on the end.

" Well she was pissed of by Kerry so she became pissed off and agitated Faye." I answered pulling back slightly to look up into his face. I blushed and looked back down. Well damn, seems like shy Faye is back.

" Well pissed off and agitated Faye can kick ass." He said, I started laughing and so did he. We were interrupted by a very jittery looking Embry.

" Seth, we need to go. Did you not hear the call?" he asked tugging on Seth's arm " they've found them. It has reinforcements." Seth shook his head and turned to look at me.

" I need to go but Emily will pick you up from school and take you back to their house." He said looking resentful.

" But what about…"

" She'll clear it with your parents and sister." He said with a small smile breaking onto his face.

" Okay." I answered looking into his mesmerising eyes." You know me far too well." I said laughing quietly whilst dropping my gaze from his face to the floor.

" I will see you and Sam and Emily's later." He said closing the difference between us and placing a sweet kiss upon my lips.

" Promise?" I asked suddenly feeling anxiety taking over my body.

" promise he confirmed before hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. He turned and started walking towards the woods.

" Seth!" I called out he turned round looking pained. " You have my heart too!" he looked ecstatic and started walking back towards me but Embry grabbed his arm and tugged into the forest where I watched them both disappear.

The bell went signalling I had to go to English. I walked into English in a daze and sat next to Courtney.

" Hey Faye." She said, " I heard you stood up to the resident Freshman Queen bee." She stated

" Oh yeah." I said snapping out of my Seth induced daze, " I told her to get over herself."

" Wow!" she said exhaling heavily. " I've never seen that happen to her before and I've been in her classes since Kindergarten. It's spread round the whole school so soon you'll probably have a nickname from it." A couple more people entered the room and they all walked past my table patting my back in appreciation and praise. 'Great' I have made an enemy of the most popular girl in my year. _Well done Faye, well done. _The rest of English was pretty easy, it only required a little attention.

I walked to Gym and had random people I didn't know yet cheer my name in the corridor. Other people looked and pointed at me saying ' there's the girl that owned Kerry.' And ' I saw the whole thing, she whooped Kerry's ass!' I smiled at some of them but it made me feel uncomfortable at the same time like my little bubble of isolation has been broken and everyone now knows who I am. Haley's gonna hear all about this and demand details. Damn it! Just when my life was getting great!

I walked into the gym and towards the cloakroom and Briony and Mia ran full speed to me and hugged me. " We heard that you took down the female dog." Briony said smiling hugely.

" Yeah, you're the biggest news of the day. The great victor who managed to over come The Kerry!" she said boisterously.

" Yeah, what you heard is right." I mumbled waking into the changing room followed closely by Briony and Mia.

"Well what did she do?" Briony asked sitting down on the bench and patting the seat next to her. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I sat down next to her and answered.

" She pissed me off." I answered

" Yeah but doing what?" Mia asked eagerly. I giggled again before continuing. Well it kinda feels good to be the first person to stand up to her properly.

" Well she was talking to Seth in the year above saying stuff like do you know who I am? And was saying that she was lucky to have her attention and I just said get over yourself and then called her an Amoeba." I finished smiling.

" Wow" Briony said smiling like a crazy person

" Ditto." Mia added giggling. " I would've loved to see her face." We continued giggling and went through the Gym lesson constantly insulting her.

When Gym finished I changed and freshened up quickly wanting to see Emily and get a pack update. I walked outside and saw Emily in the parking lot in an old beat up blue ford truck. I liked it though. It had character.

" Hey Emily." I said as I climbed into the passenger seat.

" Hey, how was school?" she asked while starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot.

" Same old." I answered suddenly noticing the seriousness of the situation with the wolves. " Any update on the pack?" I asked sounding desperate but at this point I didn't care because I knew I was.

" Not yet." She muttered pulling up in front a small but beautiful house. I was painted baby blue and had white window frames with plants in. the garden had a small collection of sweet scented flowers. This looks fairytalish. " Your house is beautiful." I practically whispered.

" Thank you." She said before opening her car door. I followed suit and got out of the car and entered the house. I walked into what I'm guessing is the living room to see Kim, Nessie and another girl I didn't know sitting on one of the sofa's.

" Guys, you remember Faye. Apart from Rachel." She said pointing towards the girl I didn't recognise. " This is Rachel, Paul's imprint." Rachel stood up and I noticed she was beautiful." And also Jake's Sister." She stood up and pulled me into a hug.

" Sorry I wasn't there to meet you at the bonfire. I was ill and I had to order Paul to go." She said as she pulled away.

" No worries, anyway. Nice to meet you now." I answered. " what do you guys do whilst waiting for them I mean, to occupy yourselves?

" Well usually we do something with our hands to keep ourselves busy and that thing is usually baking." Emily answered a smile gracing the non-mauled side of her face. Even with the scars she was still beautiful.

" Well, lets go bake." I said following Emily and the others into the kitchen. I needed a distraction. I hope he doesn't do anything reckless.

**That's chapter 10 guys. Now please don't be upset by it but I won't be able to update for about 5 days but will do it as quick as I can then.**

**Love you all and review please as I need advice!**

**Thanks Lennie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! i kept having to rewrite it cus it was rubbish.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11. hope you enjoy.**

**Lennie xx**

**Chapter 11- Cookies!**

I ended up with flour all down my front and so did Kim. We were given the job of making the cookie mix but at some point she got flour all over herself so she thought that I should have it all over me too.

" Sorry Emily, we'll clean this up when the first batch of cookies are in." I said patting some of the flour off.

" Don't worry. It's good to see us all smiling." She said in a nurturing voice. Kim and me put the remainder of the mix on the baking sheet and we put it in the oven. I've never had this much fun baking before. As we started the second batch my mind wondered back to Seth. I wonder how many there are and if the pack is outnumbered. I started trembling slightly at the thought of it. But controlled it not wanting to express my fear so openly. Wed made the next batch and then moved onto making muffins. Apparently Emily's muffins are amazing.

A few hours later

When we'd practically used up all of Emily's baking ingredients we had made 4 batches of cookies, 3 batches of muffins, 2 chocolate cakes and we each had a few chocolate chip pancakes. We only ate the pancakes leaving the baked goods for our wolf boys who **will **come back.

" Emily, we haven't heard from them for hours. No howls, nothing. Do you think…" Kim asked Emily, pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Kim, they are all going to come back." She said sternly. " He promised he would." She whispered at the end. She wiped away a tear that had escaped with the back of her hand and walked into the living room indicating for us to follow. I looked at the clock and it was almost 6.30.

" Guys, I have to be home by 7.30 unless you told them something amazing to let me stay later." I said looking at them and then back up to the clock. I then glanced out of the window where I could picture Seth in his perfection returning.

" Oh sorry, did I forget to tell you? You're allowed to stay the night, I cleared that with your parents." She said smiling slightly.

" uh, thanks. How did you manage that on a school night?" I asked bewildered.

" Well it helps that Sam is on the council but I just said that you had been invited over to help me plan wedding things and that Kim was also staying over meaning you had a way to get to school." She answered " your Mom took it well and seemed pleased that you had made friends."

" oh right. Well I don't have any pyjamas or any clothes for tomorrow." I said still shocked beyond belief that my mum agreed to it.

" We'll go get you some now." She said standing up and getting her car keys out her pocket.

" Okay." I muttered following Emily out of her house to the car. We arrived at my house quickly. I ran up to the door and unlocked it. I flew up the stairs and picked up a pair of pyjamas, a T-shirt, jeans and hoodie from my draws. I next went into the bathroom to pick up my toothbrush. I sprinted back down the stairs and out of my house into Emily's car. The drive back to her house was reasonably quiet.

" Faye, they will be fine. They have dealt with situations much worse than this. The first time is always the hardest." She said, breaking the silence, trying to console me.

" First time?" I squeaked turning to look at Emily. She had her eyes on the road and her hands tightly on the steering wheel. " I'm going to have to endure this again?"

" Well, the chances are that you are going to have to, and no one has ever been seriously hurt before and I have faith in them" she rambled on whilst pulling up into her driveway.

" Sorry Emily." I muttered following her into her house, my head dropped in shame.

"What for sweetie?!" she asked sounding shocked.

" For being so negative, I'm just worried." I admitted looking up to face her

" That's okay, we all are." She finished before actually entering her house. " right, we'll have some dinner then who fancies a chick flick?" she asked using a light tone. We all agreed and went into the kitchen to help her with dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The credits for 'She's The Man' rolled down the screen, as we were all still laughing from the film. I was starting to feel drowsy and felt my eyelids getting heavier.

" Guys, I'm gonna go to bed now." I said quietly, not having the energy to speak louder.

" Are, you sure, they'll be home soon and you wouldn't want to miss Seth." Kim said, smirking at me in such a manner that it made me blush. Suddenly, howls erupted from the nearby forest and I froze. My eyes now wide open with shock, all fatigue drained from my body.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked standing up from the sofa, I saw her eyes start to water and then realised I had water in mine. Rachel walked over to me and put her arm over my shoulder and pulled me in for a one sided hug. "It's okay." She whispered. A second lot of howls filled the air, this time they were louder and sounded victorious. All four of us bolted towards the front door and we all stood on the front porch waiting for our wolves to come home to us.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Fine!**

Chapter 12

All four of us bolted towards the front door and we all stood on the front porch waiting for our wolves to come home to us

The first the exit the forest was Sam who had eyes for Emily only. They stared longingly into each other's eyes before exchanging a passionate kiss. I turned away feeling the moment was private. When I turned back round they had gone. I assumed they went into their house for Emily to welcome him home.

Next, Jared came through followed by Paul. Kim and Rachel ran full speed towards their other half's and again I felt the need to look away from their private conversations. Then Embry, Quil and Jacob came tumbling out of the forest, wrestling each other to the ground.

Seth finally came out with Collin and Brady either side of him. I barely acknowledged their existence as I sprinted to Seth and jumped on him. I locked my arms round his neck and my legs round his waist as I buried my head in his shoulder. I felt his warm arms circle me and pull me closer. The next thing I knew I was on Seth's lap and he was rubbing on hand gently up and down my back and the other hand was gently brushing away the tears I was unaware I had shed. They were now tears of happiness instead of tears of dread.

" Are you okay?" I blubbered sitting up properly and looking him up and down for any injuries. It was then I noticed that he had no shirt on, I felt my eyes widen at the sight of it and I started having thoughts that a 15-year-old girl shouldn't have. I broke my eyes away from his gorgeous chest and into his heavenly eyes, my previous thoughts melted in his gaze. I lifted my hand and wiped away the remainder of my tears before intertwining my fingers with his and shifting in his lap so I can face him.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you." He answered my question sincerely. He is so hopelessly adorable and sappy. I crushed my lips against his and threw my arms round his neck. It took a few seconds for him to respond but he did and he kissed me back just as passionately. He opened his mouth further and slid his tongue along my lower lip. I wasn't expecting this but I held him closer and continued kissing him until I started seeing stars.

"Whoop!" I heard Brady cheer "Go Seth." I broke away from Seth and started blushing furiously. My face turned hotter as people started averting their gazes from us. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life, Seth started chuckling and pulled me in-between his legs, placing a kiss on my temple and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Faye?" I heard a female voice say in a cold tone. I turned my head to see Leah standing at the edge of the forest." Can I have a word?". I was a little shocked, this is the most she has ever said to me, and she is potentially my sister-in-law._ Whoa Faye, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, already thinking of marriage. You haven't even told him that you love him yet. _

I cleared my head quickly and turned to look at Seth. He nodded and smiled in encouragement. I stood up and walked towards Leah, she turned and walked into the forest. I followed her in slowly trying not to trip as I could only see about a foot in front of me. She suddenly stopped and turned causing me to walk into her and fall onto my butt. She started laughing, but it was a harsh bitter sound. Not one of utter pleasure but one of malice and cruelty. Seth never did tell me Leah's Story._ Note to self: ask Seth about Leah's past._ She stopped laughing abruptly and pulled me up to me feet.

" I just want to let you know that I care about Seth a lot" she stated, as she started to pace back and forth in front of me. " And that he imprinted on you and that you two are soul mates and all that crap but if you hurt him you'll have me to answer to." She stepped towards me and took a threatening stance.

I nodded and looked down to the floor feeling terrified. " And if Seth asks about our little talk, tell him that I was letting you know that I care for him and that even though I hate imprinting I am happy to see him happy" she continued. I nodded my head and looked up into her beautiful face seeing obvious pain in her features. " And that last bit is true, I am happy to see him happy." She whispered that last bit. She walked past me out of the forest and brushed my shoulder.

I turned and quickly followed her out and walked towards Seth who was now standing and having a conversation with Collin and Brady about which games console was best. Typical. They just fought a group of blood-sucking vampires, put their lives in jeopardy and still they manage to have a conversation about that. I went to Seth's side quickly and he put his arm around my waist and held me tightly. I swayed lightly on my feet and felt Seth's other arm snake round my waist.

" You need to go to bed." He whispered in my ear, I shook my head but my body had other ideas. I yawned loudly and fell into him. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest. " Emily, what room will we be sleeping in?" I heard him ask. We?! We'll be sharing a room?!

" Up the stairs and first door on the left." She whispered back, I moved my head up and saw we were going upstairs, we entered a fairly average sized looking room.

"Let me down." I muttered in an irritated tone. He chuckled lightly then did as he was told. I picked up my pyjamas and took my hoodie off placing it on the end of the bed. "Well, I need to change and I'm not going to do it with you looking at me, so if you turn around can I trust you not to look or do I have to send you out the room?" I asked tired but having fun at the pouty look Seth was giving me. I'm glad that I packed my long pyjama bottoms and really baggy top, I'm not really one for showing of my body.

" You can trust me." He said before sitting down on the floor with his back to me. This is when I noticed a deep cut just below his shoulder blade.

"What happened to your back?" I asked quietly walking up to Seth and putting my hand on his bare shoulder. He shuddered slightly at my touch; I assumed that was because my hands were cold.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." He answered spinning round quickly taking my hand from his shoulder and bringing it up to his lips. I brought the hand he kissed up to his cheek and he pulled his up to hold it there. He sighed and closed his eyes, I yawned breaking the little scene of tranquillity we had going on.

"Well, I'd better get changed." I whispered." Well, turn around then!" he chuckled before resuming his place on the floor. I changed quickly and walked back over to him. "Are you sure you're okay? I asked tracing the scar on his back lightly with my finger tips. He winced slightly as I brushed my fingers over it.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed before turning round. Suddenly he started shivering and shaking. He collapsed onto the bed almost as if he'd passed out.

"Sam!" I yelled, taking Seth's hand and pushing down so he now sat down on the bed. Froth started forming in his mouth and his eyes kept rolling in the back of his head. Sam burst through into the room followed by Leah and Jacob.

"What happened?!" Sam asked rushing forward to Seth and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I…I don't know. He was fine and then he started shivering and then his mouth started frothing and… then…" I broke down in tears, hysterical sobs.

"What did you do to him?" Leah demanded pulling me to my feet roughly and pushing me against the wall.

" I didn't do anything…" I said through sobs " he was fine until … until a few minutes ago."

"Call Carlisle." Sam instructed Jacob. He nodded briefly before running out the room at inhuman speed. " Now Faye, calm down. He will be okay. He is strong and has several things to survive for. And Leah, let her go"

My head was spinning, I couldn't take anymore. The room started warping and everything pulsed. Darkness started closing in on me and for once… I was grateful for the escape. Everything was shadowed as I entered the serene density of unconsciousness.

Seth's P.O.V

There he was; the vampire who killed the two people. William. He was standing there, in all his perfection. Jet black short hair, vivid red eyes and deathly pale skin. He was flanked by six menacing others all just as perfect and all with the Blood Scarlet eyes.

We were spread out in a arrow formation. Sam and Jake at the spear-point, then Jared and Paul, Quil and Embry, me and Leah and finally Collin and Brady at the back. Sam stepped forward growling.

Everyone listen to my orders and don't break rank till I tell you to, is that clear?- Sam asked via thought

_Yep-_ I said

_Crystal-_ Embry answered, always the joker. Can't take anything seriously.

_Oi! I heard that! After this I'm so gonna take you down!-_he said whilst everyone else was concentrating

_Focus right now or else I'll make you two do extra patrols for a fortnight!-_ Sam intercepted his full Alpha voice on now. _No one break rank before I tell you to._ He ordered.

We all silently obeyed and progressed further into the clearing where the fight would take place.

The leader lurched forward but was tackled by Jake and brought down easily. The rest followed their leaders idea and darted towards us. A red headed male, maybe my age started progressing towards me, snarling and crouching. I lunged towards it and my mouth clenched down on his shoulder. He screeched in pain but kept circling with me. I darted forward again but this time caught the side of his torso, just as I was about to rip of it's side, I felt immense, unmeasurable pain in my shoulder, the vampire must of scratched me or something. I whimpered and started limping. All I want to do is lie down and give up.

_Don't you dare think about that Seth!_ Leah shouted in her head at me

_No! don't you dare Seth, think of Faye!_ Jacob said running towards me.

That's it, I have Faye to go back to. I pushed my self up and walked over to Jake and helped him take the leech down.

_Good work guys, we've won! _Sam rejoiced as we were nearing Emily's house. Sam entered first, followed by both Paul and Jared. After them Embry, Quil and Jacob went in and last Collin, Brady and me entered.

I was greeted by my beautiful shining imprint- Faye. She sprinted towards me full speed and leaped onto me. Locking her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She buried her head on my shoulder and started sobbing so I sat down and pulled her gently onto my lap and started tenderly caressing her back. I brought my hand up to her face and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

" Are you okay?" she asked twisting round on my lap to look at me. I saw her scanning my body. Probably checking for injuries, then her eyes widened considerably and she blushed slightly. Chances are she realised I was half-naked.

" I'm fine now I'm with you" I answered. God, I'm such a sap. She turned so quickly it was inhuman and crushed her lips to mine. I was so stunned that it took me a few seconds to realise what was going on but I kissed her back with all the passion in me. I felt myself get carried away and I traced my tongue across her lower lip, man she tastes good.

" Whoop, go Seth!" I heard Brady and Collin shout. We broke the kiss and I saw Faye blush scarlet red. I chuckled and pulled her back between my legs and placed a sweet kiss on her head.

" Faye, can I have a word?" Leah asked. Faye turned to look at me, fear blatant in her features. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. She followed Leah into the forest and was quickly swallowed by the shelter of the trees.

I stood up and wandered up to Collin and Brady who both clapped me on the back but Brady looked a bit reserved. " What's up Brady?" I asked genuinely concerned. Collin snorted as if trying to hold in a laugh.

" Nothing." He answered looking down as if he's suddenly become all self-conscious.

"Well you might as well tell me as we share all thoughts anyway." I said starting to feel worried for some reason.

" It's just… well… its about Faye." He stuttered. " I…

" Just spit it out Brady" Collin snapped, brady glared at him but didn't continue

"He thinks she's hot and would have asked her out if you hadn't imprinted on her" Collin answered for him. I could see Brady wincing waiting for me to smack him but instead I burst out laughing. Collin joined in and Brady blushed deeply. I would have hit him if Faye and me didn't have that connection; but we do and I may sound cocky but I know that Brady could only ever be good friends with Faye as he has an imprint out there somewhere.

" Brady" I started, trying not to sound patronising " I can understand you crushing on Faye, I mean she's gorgeous but there is someone out there waiting to find you or you to find them and I think all you have with Faye is a small crush that will wear away with time." I said placing my hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture, he looked up at me and smiled.

" Thanks dude, I thought you'd go psycho." Brady answered exhaling heavily as if a great weight had been taken of his shoulders.

" I can hear Faye and Leah coming back, If she askes we were talking about game consoles the entire time, agreed?" Brady asked becoming embarassed again. I nodded along with Collin.

" So, the x-box 360 is pretty awesome huh?!" I said starting off the gaming conversation. I let the other two talk as I heard Faye's gentle, rhythmic footfalls approach me. She walked up and stood next to me and immediately I put my arm around her waist guessing she is probably exhausted. My suspicions were confirmed when she started swaying on her feet. I placed the other arm round her waist and leant down to her ear.

" You need to go to bed." I whispered. She shook her head but then yawned loudly and started swaying more. I sweeped her up in my arms and walked with her towards Emily. " which room will we be staying in?"

" Up the stairs and first door on the left." She whispered back, indicating towards the house. I walked to the room with Faye in my arms elated that I didn't give up and that I was with her now and I never plan to give up on her. I entered the room with Faye still tight in my arms.

"Let me down" she mumbled obviously irritated. I chuckled lightly but placed her down gently. She walked over to the end of the bed stripping of her hoodie so she was just in jeans and T-shirt that hung to her perfect hourglass figure, showing every curve of her body. " Well I need to change and I'm not going to do it with you looking at me, so if you turn around can I trust you not to look or do I have to send you out the room?" I felt my mouth slip into a pout and I saw Faye smirk slightly.

" You can trust me." I said before sitting down on the floor with my back to her

"What happened to your back?" she asked quietly walking up to me and placing her hand on his bare shoulder. I shivered slightly at her touch.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." I answered ,turning round quickly taking her hand from my shoulder and bringing it up to my lips. She brought the hand I kissed up to my cheek and yawned ruining the calmness surrounding us.

"well I better get changed." She whispered. I didn't move for a few seconds. " well turn around then!" she continued . I chuckled before sitting down on the floor with my back to her. I waited for a few seconds before I heard her light footfalls approach me. She gently traced the scar on my back. It hurt and I tried not to wince but she almost definitely noticed.

" I'm fine!" I exclaimed turning round to grab her hand. I suddenly felt a flash of ice ripple down my spine and then scorching heat smother it. I felt cold and started shivering. I was losing sight of my lovely Faye. She was starting to disappear, my light was being taken away from me. I could only hear the soft, quiet mumbled tones of her voice. I wasn't registering anything and suddenly I was enveloped by uncertainty and the serene blackness.

**sorry it's taken forever guys. i got overloaded with school work and then i was ill and practically had a breakdown but you don't really need to know that but anyway. here it is. probably rubbish but i won't get any better without your help and opinions!**

**thanks guys xx**

**Lennie x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Beep…Beep…

Faye's P.O.V

I woke up to the sounds of clattering pans in the kitchen and green tinted sunlight through the window. I smiled at the thought of how pretty it was but grimaced and started hyperventilating after remembered the earlier events. I ran down the stairs and saw Emily busy in the kitchen obviously baking. I glanced at the clock. It had just gone 11.30. Crap I've missed school.

Emily turned and saw me staring at the clock. "Don't worry. Your parents know you're not in school. We told them that you had caught a 24 hour bug and that I'm happy to watch over you today while they're at work." She said smiling one side of her face.

" Where's Seth?" I asked, worry and despair obvious in my tone and probably my on my face as well.

" He's at the Cullen's, I said I'd take you over once you'd woken up." She said wiping her face as if she'd shed a tear.

" Do they know if he's going to be ok yet?" I asked, my voice trembling trying to keep tears in. I looked down and waited in anticipation.

" They think some venom got into his blood stream… which is poisonous to werewolves." She answered choking on the last bit.

" Well, what are they going to do about it. I can't lose him. Not now. I need him." I stated getting distressed. " Please take me to see him." I begged feeling full of dread and pain as I trudged upstairs to get changed and freshened up. I sprinted back down the stairs, now changed into clean clothes and my hair up in a messy bun. But in all honesty I couldn't care less what I looked like. Emily was waiting by the front door fiddling with her car keys. I put on my shoes and followed Emily out of the door into her truck.

The drive to the Cullen's was quite long and full of tension. We pulled up to the mansion. The side was practically all glass. It was a beautiful house but it was obviously expensive. We drove up the ridiculously long driveway before reaching the front of the house. I flew out of the door and up to the steps towards the door where I was greeted by a porcelain skinned male. He had bronzy coloured hair and yellowy-golden eyes. He was beautiful. A different beautiful than Seth but still beautiful. He smirked slightly. " Hi. I'm Edward. Please come in." he said producing a crooked smile that was worthy of a celebrity. He smirked again. Edward…vampire… crap he's the mind reader. Crap he just heard everything I thought. Oh god, this is embarrassing. Umm… I looked over to him and saw him holding in laughter.

" Where's Seth?" I asked worry growing in the pit of my stomach.

" He's in a guest room. Please follow me." He gestured towards the stairs, I felt a wave of calmness smother and soothe me. " Thanks jazz" Edward said solemnly. We reached a room on the second floor and I suddenly dreaded going in. I didn't want to see Seth in a bad state. I've only known him for a fortnight and I've already become so attached, I braced myself for his condition and walked into the room.

It was white and had several machines that beeped in intervals. I walked over to Seth's bed and sat into the chair next to it taking his hand. " Please don't leave me" I whispered bringing his hand to my mouth and kissing it lightly. A machine started beeping more regularly and a tall, blonde and extremely handsome man appeared out of thin air, maybe mid to late 20's. He looked at the machines before turning back to me.

" Hello, you must be Faye" he said, out stretching his hand. Every instinct of mine told me not to take it but I pushed them aside and nodded, grasping his hand. " I'm Carslise" his velvet voice distracted me for a while but not for long. " Well Seth seems to know your presence in this state, his heartbeat just picked up. This is an improvement." He said walking over and started fiddling with some dials on the machine.

My eyes starting tearing up as I laid my head on the bed next to where I was holding Seth's hand. " Will he be ok?" I whispered lifting my head slightly to gaze at Seth's unconscious face. I averted my glance from Seth to Carlisle who was looking straight ahead, thinking. He eventually brought his gaze to mine and sighed.

" I think so." He said finally " he is stable now and with you here he starts to build up strength again. He heals quicker." I looked back at Seth and squeezed his hand as if to reassure him and the monitor beeped faster again.

" I've never seen an Imprint bond strained like this before." Carlisle mused, talking to himself as if I wasn't there. " Try talking to him, see if you can get more of a response from him." He addressed me directly, smiling kindly. I took a deep breath before kneeling on the edge of the bed and whispering in his ear.

" please, please don't leave me." I started, tears freely flowing down my cheeks." I need you now. You said you can be whatever I need, and right now… well right now I need you to be with me, conscious and healthy." The monitor was beeping rapidly and I could hear Seth's breathing quicken, as if commanding to my words " please, just wake up." I whispered finishing.

I kissed his forehead before sitting back in the chair and tightening my grip on his hand. … He squeezed my hand back, his eyelid's fluttered open and his eyes sought mine immediately. I gasped quickly before crushing my lips to his for a short sweet happy kiss. He's alive! I kept on crying, however this time, they were tears of relief and happiness, no more angst and anxiety over my mind.

" Faye." He murmured simply gazing at me for what seemed like a few seconds, before we were interrupted by Carlisle. Who indecently I had forgotten was in the room, coughed quietly to get our attention, beside him was a short, pixie like girl, maybe 18 or 19 with black spiky hair, the strange golden eyes and porcelain skin. She smiled at me mischievously before stepping in front of Carlisle.

" Hi I'm Alice." She practically sang, her smile beaming up at me. I couldn't help but smile back but also to be jealous of her natural beauty. " oh my!" she exclaimed " look at your clothing!" I looked down at myself, suddenly self-conscious. "when this whole calamity is over, I am taking you shopping and we are getting you more clothes!" I opened my mouth to object but she put her hand up to stop me. " right, now that's sorted, come with me!" she squeaked before gliding over and taking my hand in hers and pulling me out of the door.

We walked down the grand staircase and into a oversized, lovely kitchen. If I was a fan of cooking, this would probably be kitchen heaven. She walked me over to where a woman was standing with her back to us, whisking at the speed of light. She had auburny-reddish hair, and a curvy figure to die for. She was gorgeous. She turned quickly and revealed the same golden eyes and pale skin. She smiled and every wave of her personality seemed to be maternal and compassionate. I smiled at her before Alice introduced us. " Faye, this is my mother Esme." She started, I know my eyes widened at mother but then remembered that they were all 'adopted' " and Esme, this is Faye, Seth's imprint. You know the one that Seth wouldn't stop fantasising and day dreaming about." They both smiled brightly before Esme placed the bowl she was tirring on the counter and walked over to hug me.

In comparison to Seth's warm arms having cold one's around me felt strange but I could see Esme enjoyed caring for people so I leaned into her feeling strangely at ease and all traces of anxiety that was in the pit of my stomach disappeared and was replaced by a wave of unnatural calmness. Must be Jasper again.

The back door opened and a well built, dark hared male walked in followed by another dark hared female who was also very beautiful, then a blonde woman walked in, her beauty was indescribable. Shiny blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders in golden locks, her white, glowing skin perfect and man was I jealous of her. They were introduced to me as Emmett, Bella who I learnt was Renesmee's mother and Rosalie

(the outstandingly beautiful one).

" so you're the one that Seth feels the need to talk about all the time." Emmett stated, grinning mischievously. I started blushing and felt my cheeks over heat. " Looks like we've got another Bella." I blushed more at this comment and looked up to see a mangled metal spatula. Obviously it had been whacked against something with a great deal of force. My guess it was Emmett's head, by Bella.

Bella walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, looking down and smiling at me before continuing to glare at Emmett. " What he means is that when I was human, it was is favourite game to see how quickly he could make me blush, and since I've become a vampire, well he can't do that anymore. So I think he might do it to you." I looked at her and back at Emmett before I felt my face heat up anymore.

"Wow, she's blushing more and I didn't have to do anything." Emmett mused." Score!" he ran out of the room saying something about a bet with Jasper.

" There he goes again, like a little puppy." Rosalie said, looking and smiling timidly at me. She then sniffed the air. " Oh, I don't approve of having the dogs here. It makes the place stink" she ran her hand through her hair before walking over to me. And sitting in the chair next to me. " You know, usually I don't like the imprint of the mutts, but you it's different, I don't know why, it just is." She brushed a stray hair out of my face, a very caring feature. " You know, you are so unique, your hair colour, your attitude. You would make one interesting vampire." She finished before smiling at me again and walking out of the room. Umm… that was weird.

" Well it seems Rosalie likes you." Esme said turning back to whatever she was whisking before. I grinned back and then yawned feeling suddenly tired. " Emily?" Esme called. Emily walked into the room smiling and strolled up to me and put her arm round my shoulders.

" I should get you home." She said looking at me, care blatant in her features. I nodded and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It had just gone 4, Haley and Alex will be home soon.

" I just have some stuff at your house." I muttered leading the way to the front door. Carlisle was waiting by the front door looking much happier than before.

" Well, it seems all Seth needs now is some rest and time to recover. Pleasure to have met you Faye." He said holding his hand out for me to shake again. I took it this time with no hesitation and followed Emily to the truck feeling immensely lighter than before. No worry weighing down my shoulders. We got to Emily's cottage quickly and I packed up the small amount of stuff I had and headed back to my house.

We arrived there in a few minutes and Emily walked me to the door before kissing my cheek and pulling me in for a hug. I obliged and thanked her for letting me stay and for taking me to the Cullen's to see Seth. She smiled and drove away. Well, what am I going to do now? I opened the door and took everything upstairs and chucked my dirty stuff in the hamper. I walked into the bathroom and had a relaxing shower before cleaning my teeth and changing into my Pyjama's. I went slowly into my room, and flopped onto my bed, fatigue took over me and within a few seconds of my head reaching the pillow. I was out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, this is more of a filler chapter and it's pretty boring so please no flames.**

**Thanks**

Lennie x

Chapter 14

I woke up at 7 to mum peeking round my bedroom door. " Faye? Are you awake hun?" I sat up and nodded before she came in and sat on the edge of my bed. " Are you feeling better?" she asked bringing a hand to my forehead to check my temperature.

" Mum, I'm fine! It was just this 24 hour thing." I said sitting up further and smiling. Mum smiled back and stood up.

"ok well me and your dad have today off so pancakes for breakfast and we can give you a lift to school." She said smiling more. I grinned back nodding again before swinging my legs out of my bed and getting a new pair of jeans, a clean tee and clean underwear before heading to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

I dried and dressed quickly in the bathroom before heading downstairs to the heavenly smell of pancakes. Mmm… mum's pancakes are the best!

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Haley and Alex and instantly I had a pancake thrust on the table infront of me. " Thanks!" I said before smiling up at mum and digging in. we went to school and everyone seemed to notice the absence of Seth.

I took a sudden downfall in mood and became depressed quickly. I walked into Spanish and flopped on the chair next to Briony.

"What's up duck?" she asked genuinely concerned. This is the moment I wished I wasn't sworn to secrecy. I need to have a proper girlie chat to let it all out. But I cant.

" um you know, time of the month.." I whispered, hoping that will satisfy.

"Oh…" she nodded knowingly before giving me a one-armed hug. I returned it smiling slightly with my mood picking up. Geez I feel like a friggin emotion yo-yo. The rest of the day passed slowly, I sat with Courtney and Briony at lunch and did nothing exciting in gym.

I was just exiting the gym when my name was called out "Faye!" it was Jacob. I sauntered over to him only to be pulled into a hug from his Imprint Nessie who had thought it would have been funny to hide behind him. I couldn't help but smile back, Nessie has a contagious mood. " You're coming with us too the Cullen's!" Jacob said grinning widely. I felt my mood pick up immediately!

"Yay!" I squeaked " this means I get to see Seth! How's he doing? Is he ok?" I asked all at once. I could see them restraining from laughing so I pushed past them to see how we were getting there and there in the middle of the carpark was a Aston martin Vanquish " oh my God it's gorgeous! Who's is it?"

" umm… it's mine?" Nessie answered like a question

" ahh… you can't drive yet?" I said back to her. Looking up at Jacob for answers.

" It's a hand-me-down car from Edward for when she can drive, in the mean time, I'm going to use it!" he said practically bouncing. I laughed and got in the back door leaving the other 2 outside. When they got into the car we were soon speeding off to the Cullen mansion. When we got there I ran to the door only to have it opened already. Stupid mind reader. I thought quietly, I walked through the door and saw him smirk slightly.

" Please can I go and see Seth?" I asked looking down to the floor. Edward nodded, I ran up the stairs and towards the room he was staying in narrowly missing Bella in my haste. I opened the door slowly to find him and Emmett playing on a PS3. I smiled before walking further into the room. They stopped playing and before I knew it Seth was up and I was in his arms again.

I sighed and leant into him, feeling his lips on my head. " When can you come back to school and such?" I asked " I mean, will it be soon?"

I turned to face him and saw him grinning.

" I can hopefully come back tomorrow, but Carlisle would like to run some more tests." I beamed at him and quickly placed a kiss on his mouth.

" Can you leave the house at all yet because I have something we need to do." I asked, hoping he can say yes.

" uhh, I think I can, why?"

I took a deep breath and intertwined my fingers with his " were going to tell my parents." I answered looking into his face for his reaction. His grin grew wider as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I obliged smiling into it.

'**Cough'**

"umm… Carlisle said you can go to Faye's house for a few hours but have to come back for final check up's." Edward said from the doorway. Seth just nodded and I followed suit

I took his hand and started pulling him towards the door. He squeezed it gently before smiling at me. I smiled back and suddenly at a brighter feeling about what we were about to do.

We took Seth's car (which had somehow ended up at the Cullen's) back to my house which seemed scary and daunting in its self let alone what my parents reactions will be.

We pulled up to my house and Seth cut the engine. I breathed deeply before turning to him, he half smiled and reached for my hand before squeezing it in a comforting manor. _Deep breaths Faye…_

I looked up into Seth's eyes and this in itself gave me enough reassurance to get out the car and walk to my house which looked kind of sinister in itself.

We walked in hand in hand and went straight through to the living room where my parents were appropriately stationed. I squeezed his hand before looking at them on the sofa.

'um…so. This is Seth, you met on the first day and he's my boyfriend.' I blubbered quickly without breathing.

My parents looked stunned and I could see my father getting ready to shout. I looked up at Seth and walked into the hall with him. ' I'd better handle this on my own. Meet me in my room later, I'll have the window open.' I kissed him on the cheek and let him out the door before returning.

"you're what?" my dad said quietly whilst sitting next to mum on the sofa.

'I am going out with Seth.' I said with more confidence this time. God knows where it came from.

My mum look quite calm but my dad was another matter.

'You've known him for little over a fortnight, this is so irresponsible Faye!' he whispered, somehow that was worse than him shouting.

I didn't answer, I just looked straight at them…

A few seconds went by before my mum crossed the room and took my hand.

'Faye' she whispered pushing a stray hair away from my cheek,'you won't want to hear this… I've heard some stories about these boys and well, there not good…' she sighed and I felt my heart beat increase ' they say that they all take steroids, there into drugs Faye!' I stood up and dropped my mum's hand.

'you honestly believe all that, I thought you were better than that, better than to believe those stupid rumours!' my mum opened her nouth to argue but I was on a roll ' let me guess you heard these rumours from work, well they don't know anything about La Push, you of all people mum, I thought you would rise above that.'

I stood there fuming and trying to calm down, by now both my parents were standing up and holding hands, my dad looked at me, straight into my eyes ' we forbid you from seeing Seth.'

My mouth dropped as I stared at them, they what?

'you…you ca…you can't do that' I stuttered. I ran out of the living room and continued out the front door, I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I was running, and I wasn't going to stop.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One foot after the other… a continuous rhythm, the thud thud thud of my heavy filled footsteps, similar to the thud thud thud of my lead filled heart.

I stopped and focused on my location, I was at the beach. Near the same spot I ran into Seth. Oh dear… flooding memories. This can never be good. I walked to a near bolder and sat on it, curling my legs up and staring into the bleak open water.

I felt a hand on my shoulder abnormally warm, it turned quickly hoping it was Seth but alas it was Brady. I sighed in disappointment but put on a fake smile anyway. 'Hey, what's up newbie?' he asked in a light hearted tone with a slight chuckle before settling on the floor next to the bolder I was perched on.

'Newbie? I enquire, giggling despite myself.

'yeah, you're the newest imprint, therefore worthy of mocking.' He said with a justifying tone. I giggle again before it died out and my annoyance rose. I sighed again and stared at the floor, my mood dropping again.

'What's up Faye?', concern evident in his voice. I turned to face him before inhaling heavily to control my emotions.

'My parants have… uh… banned me from seeing Seth and he doesn't know yet so umm… it's not to great at the moment'

He stared for a moment before showing any emotion and moving to stand up, he pulled me into a hug.

'Things will work out, they always do' he said quietly before releasing me. ' hey, why don't you talk to Kim about it, she went through the same thing with Jared and might be able to help you'

'What? Really? What happened with them?' I asked eager to understand and possibly sort out my problem.

'You should talk to Kim about it, I'll walk you over there now of you want?' I smiled properly for the first time in a while before answering him.

'That would be amazing! Thank you!' I exclaimed reaching up onto my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, he blushed. He gestured to the road before walking towards it, I fell into step with him. My heart feeling lighter.

**Sorry guys, I know it's been ages and there are reasons for that but I'm not going to make excuses. Sorry again, this chapter is a filler chapter and pretty boring. It will get better and more interesting **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We walked briskly to Kim's house before it started getting dark and made it in good time. I kissed Brady on the cheek again before he left to go on patrol. I walked into Kim's house and curled up on the armchair whilst explaining what had happened to her.

"That's bullshit!" she exclaimed rising to her feet "Sorry Faye I know their your parents but that's totally unfair" I looked up into her face and nodded, all from of words escaping me. "you know what I think you should do?" she asked, a mysterious twinkle in her eye

"What?"

"Continue seeing him anyway, behind your parents back, then ease him gently into their life" I gaped up at her, so surprised she could be so…so… un timid. I couldn't help but giggle with an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe your right" I said half-heartedly "What did you do in this situation?"

"Simple, wanna hear my secret?"

"Sure" I said, hoping to find a solution

"I slept with Jared" she declared smiling, I just sat their dumbfounded before she started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"Seriously?" I ask still breathless from laughing

"Well, that wasn't the only thing I did" she spoke quietly "I brought him round for dinner and made my parents talk to him and get to know him, then Emily threw a bonfire night thing and my parents got to meet the pack, of course they don't know it's a pack" she finished smiling.

"Hmm… that might just work, minus the whole meet the parents thing because I don't think that will work. I need to find Seth, do you know where he'll be?" I ask feeling brighter already.

"Probably at his house, it only like 5 minutes down the road, go get him tiger, " she said with an over exaggerated wink. I looked down shyly before giggling again and running out her house and down the street towards his house.

I stopped a couple of houses before his, just to catch my breath and straighten my clothes. I took a deep breath before walking to the door and knocking on it.

He opened the door in all his glory, wearing just a pair of cargo shorts and his chest glistening with water, having only just stepped out of the shower. I stood staring for a second before practically jumping him. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, his arms circled me and carried me inside. We ended up sitting on the sofa me on his lap, running my fingers through his silky hair. "Are you gonna tell me what happened or just keep playing with my hair, I'm fine with either way" he said, his voice getting huskier.

"Yeah, my parents have banned me from seeing you" I said in a non-chalant tone "but, I've decided I'm going to see you anyway and then I'm going to take Kim's advice" he shook his head before gazing in my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that, go against your parents I mean?" concern thick in his voice. I turned on the sofa so I was effectively straddling him and nodded.

"Yep, if I get all this" I said gesturing to all of him "If I get all this, definitely" I whisper leaning closer into him. He grinned quickly, his white teeth sparkling. I smiled back and leant in closer and closer before our lips met and passion ignited. We kissed for god knows how long before we broke off panting and smiling like idiots, maybe I won't follow Kim's… uh instructions completely… yet. Still not ready for that. (Awkward or what… O_o)

"Do you think that Sam and Emily could do another bonfire, something I could invite my parents to? Just so they get to meet you and the pack and accept my choice of boyfriend." I almost whispered to him, he looked up into my eyes and nodded slowly.

"Anything to make my girl happy" he said back before kissing my forehead.

3 Weeks Later

"Faye!" Haley shouted bringing me out of my Seth daze, that happens an awful lot. I shuffled downstairs for dinner in silence, I wasn't in a particularly talkative mood as my parents have banned me from Seth, well the ban isn't really in affect as I see him every day and night… not like that, he just sleeps over every so often. The good news is Haley knows and covers for me! She thinks it's 'cute'. Dinner was silent as usual, but this one a little different. I was going to try and convince them to come to the bonfire and meet the guys and take back their ban.

"um… mum, dad, I need you guys to do something for me... Can you come to a bonfire tomorrow at First Beach, I know you don't want me socialising with Seth and the others but I want you to trust my judgement for once, just this once and just come please? Even if it's just for an hour or so, just to meet them. Please, it's all I ask." I waited with baited breath as I could see them preparing for denial, to say 'No Faye, why would we do that? Making our daughter happy, don't be absurd!' I could see them formulating the answer in their heads when Haley interrupted me mid thought.

"Well I'm going, I don't know about you guys!" I smiled slightly as I looked back to my parents, yes no maybe?

"What will happen at this bonfire?" my dad asked, trying to look serious. I grinned slyly before answering.

"There will be food and then a kind of tribal meeting, within which they tell a local folk lore story which you would love and then it's just general socialising." My mum and dad and looked each other before turning back so both of them end up looking back at me.

"And who runs this meeting? Anyone of authority?" my mum asked, her sceptical tone slipping through.

"Billy Black and Sam Uley, the chief and his next in line. It's an official thing mum"

She glanced back at my dad before nodding.

YES!

Score! It's happening, I beamed at them with my widest, cheesiest 6-year old –esqe smile before running up to my room to text Seth who I would see later anyway! Life is turning up!

The next day came quickly and before I knew it we were in our car heading towards the lush beaches of La Push. Haha Lush and La Push, wow new levels of immaturity reached Faye…

Moving on, we arrived at the beach a little bit late but I suppose that's good, means I can introduce everyone to my parents easier. I walked down to the beach slightly ahead of my family so I could scout out my werewolf, he wasn't hard to spot, even though he was among a group of about eight of the others, with their identical hair cuts and structure. Wow, they're all wearing shirts, thank God! I don't think my mum would approve of their favoured shirtless look. I walked up to Seth and smiled at him before taking his hand in mine and whispering "Hey"

"Hey, you look beautiful" he whispered back grinning. I blushed heavily before smiling slightly. I was in simple skinny jeans, my navy Russell Howard T-Shirt, a grey and navy knitted cardigan and some navy pumps. Nothing particularly special. Same with my hair and my face. I left my hair all curly and simply put a blue hair band in and just wore some mascara. I glanced up at my boyfriend (I love thinking that) and consumed his utterly gorgeous presence trying to think of what I possibly could have done to deserve him.

"Ready to meet the parents officially?" I said before leading him over to where my parents were standing only to find them talking to Emily and smiling! What is going on? As we sided up to them Emily turned and smiled at me and said hi before leaving us and rejoining Sam.

"Emily is lovely" my mum said leaving me in a state of shock for a few seconds. She looked at Seth quickly, still smiling. Which left me in a further state of bemusement before daring a glance down at mine and Seth's hands intertwined. My dad stayed quiet through this confusing conversation

"um.. yeah she is, mum dad, this is my boyfriend Seth" I lifted our joined hands slightly before letting them drop between us again. Seth removed his hand from mine and went to shake my father's hand.

"Mr. Chambers, it's nice to meet you. This may sound silly but I want to thank you for moving to La Push." Seth said sincerely and politely before moving over to my mother. "Hi Mrs. Chambers, I can see where Faye gets her beauty from" I nearly died inside, how cheesy is that? Cute, but cheesy so I couldn't help but laugh at the statement. But Seth continued talking " and I want you to know that I care for and respect your daughter very much and would love for your approval of me." I waited for some sign of acknowledgement from my parents. My dad stepped forward slightly and subdued my waiting.

"At least you chose a gentleman Faye, I'm willing to accept this relationship. He obviously cares for you and Seth, you have some courage to confront us and say your true feelings. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to Faye growing up." I grabbed Seth's hand and squeezed it quickly before going to hug my dad and create an overly sickeningly sweet moment that actually brought a tear to my eyes.

"Thank you daddy" I whispered before returning to Seth. "Mum?"

"I can see how happy you are Faye, much happier than in England. Especially after that crap you went through with Courtney, I honestly don't know why you stayed friends with her. Anyway, your happy so by default… I'm happy. Just treat my girl right Seth" my mum answered. I smiled with tears I my eyes. I walked over and hugged her squeezing her tightly. She hugged me back and then released me. "Go have fun" she whispered. That was… not as bad as I was expecting, I'm allowed to date Seth! My parents like him, in fact I think they respect him. I think everything is looking up. Seth's warm hand slotted in mine as he lead me towards the beach but picking me up before we reached the sand. I giggled slightly "What are you doing?" I asked before giggling quietly again. I must be in a really giggly mood.

"I remembered what you said about not really liking sand, you told me once on the way to school. And I wanted to show you this view but there's sand in the way." As he was saying this I leant in and kissed his cheek, always so thoughtful "it's a surprise though so close your eyes" he whispered in me ear before kissing my neck. I sighed blissfully and leant into his shoulder just savouring the moment with my eyes closed. I did as I was told and kept my eyes closed to keep the mystery alive. I suddenly felt a jolt and my butt suddenly hit what I assumed to be Seth's lap, I felt Seth's warm breath on the slope of my cheek as he whispered "Open your eyes beautiful" I did so and saw the most breathtaking view of my life. Almost like a painting, the trees on one side, the cliff on the other, acting as a frame to the glittering ocean and the multi-hued sunset. The auburn tone of the sun clashing with the kingfisher blue of the day and finally the midnight blue bringing the shadow of the moon and the promise of the night and stars and excitement. I inhaled deeply before breathing out "wow, this is beautiful."

I turned to look at Seth who was gazing at me "thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled and me slightly before taking my face in his hands "this is the most beautiful thing I've laid eyes on, I never want to let it go" he pulled me forward an kissed me, sweetly, full of love and the promise of a future. A happy future.

This has happened to me… me. A simple, socially inept and ordinary girl from England. I have lots to go through yet, I'm only young and have yet to experience life but if I have Seth, I can face everything and anything. For once in my life, I'm truly happy and content.

I'm where I belong. That fills me with hope and faith,

Hope that I have found my purpose in life

Faith that my purpose loves me back and will always love me back.

My name is Faye Chambers I am 15 years old, I live in a small town called La Push where I am surrounded by people I love and a place I love. I am no longer at war with myself.

I'm free.

The End

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken forever to update. I've been super busy with school and work and…The truth is I was kind of scared to update in case you thought it was rubbish so I've been re-writing this chapter over and over again until I thought I'd got it right, or feasible. But I just want to say thankyou to those people who have followed Seth and Faye through. And thankyou to people who have left reviews, you gave me so much confidence. My first reviewers were 'TheSmallButSpazzedGirl' and '' so thankyou. And I can't believe the amount of people who favourited this story, and a huge thankyou from them. This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys liked it.**

**Love Lennie =) x 3**


End file.
